Lovely Child
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Caught at the end of a potions experiment gone wrong Harry is turned into a child. He sure isn't the luckiest person in the world. Especially when his babysitters are one Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Who will be falling for who by the time he's healed?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Shiori here with another story……I will try and make this more than a one shot for once and hopefully it will be at least semi good. I've been reading a lot of these kinds of stories lately and decided to try my shot at my own. So here goes nothing!

Disclaimer- (sung to the tune of I Wish I Were An Oscar Meyer Weiner) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I wish I owned Harry Potter books….but sadly I do not own a thiiiiiiing But If I owned all of the Harry Potter booksss Then Draco and Harry would be busyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-bows- thank you

_Bright. It was too bright._

_The colors…..it didn't make sense…._

_The gasping sounds ….. something __**HAD**__ to be wrong to produce those sounds from the professor as well…._

Professor Severus Snape; potions master extradonaire, third scariest man to have walked the halls of Hogwarts was now staring in complete shock at the empty space where The-Boy-Who-Lived once stood. Now there was nothing but his robes with the Gryffindor emblem on it. Glancing around the room of sixth year students he saw that they pretty much had the look of shock on their faces. Except, of course, Neville Longbottom. He had utter horror etched across his features. 'As well it should be since it was most likely his accident that caused this mess.' Snape thought darkly. He then braced himself for the onslaught of panic that was _**SURE**_ to follow.

Panic ensued. (Of course)

"OH………MY………..GOD!" Hermoine of course was the first to speak up. "I am pretty sure that THAT was NOT supposed to happen!"

Severus took a breath and tried to make a statement but was drowned out by none other than the gossip of Slytherin herself, Pansy Parkinson. "Damn. Wow Longbottom did the one thing the Dark Lord has been trying to do since Potter was born." Blaise leaned over from his cauldron and whispered loudly, "You think Longbottom is gonna get it? I mean…it _was_ HIS job."

The professor once again tried to intervene but was cut off by Ron's enormously huge mouth. "DON'T YOU DARE TEASE NEVILLE LIKE THAT! AND HARRY ISN'T DEAD!"

Blaise looked over and Pansy then at Crabbe and Goyle and they all proceeded to laugh their asses off. "If that's not dead then I would like to know what is." Pansy gasped out between her laughter.

That of course made Ron even more furious and he tried to do a bomb dive over his cauldron to get at Crabble and Goyle who were doing a really well impersonation of Harry disappearing into thin air.

Suddenly Snape's loud voice rang out throughout the dungeons. "**FOR THE LIFE OF YOU MISERABLE ROTTON CHILDREN! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!**"

Silence and tension so thick you could trip over it and run into it by walking. Ron froze in mid jump and fell to the floor soundlessly. Hermoine gaped at the potions master as did most of the class. The Slytherins looked shocked and outraged that their head of house would ever have the audacity to yell at them.

He flicked a stray piece of hair from his face and took a deep breath. 'Finally.'

"Now..as I've been trying to say for the past 5 minutes. This is indeed a rather….peculiar situation we're in." His eyes snapped over to Neville and the glare he was famous for was now directed at the poor sad soul sitting in front of the turned over cauldron with the remnants of the potion leaking onto the floor in a puddle. "Longbottom! What did you put in that potion?"

Neville started to speak up but was cut off by the sound of sniffing. Which was bordering on the edge of outright crying. Everyone's heads in class looked around at where the sound was coming from. Malfoy who had been sitting off to the side silent for some time had his eyes on Potter's robes. Then he spoke up. "Professor." Snape looked over at his most prized student and godson and raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes Malfoy?"

Draco raised his eyes from the spot then soundlessly got up from his spot and walked over to the lump of robes in the middle of the classroom floor. Kneeling down by them he began moving them out of the way and the class around made strangling sounds when they realized what was there.

There was Harry Potter. Considerably smaller and by the doe eyed look in his watering eyes, frightened beyond compare. Draco glanced up at his stunned potions professor and smirked. "Is this what you were going to ask the Longbottom idiot over there? Whether or not did he put in the rarely prized silver unicorn's hair or some of that pixie dust you made us gather? Because any idiot knows that with the potion we were making if you put in the unicorn's hair it would turn the potion into a de-aging potion. And of course Longbottom the clumsiest boy to have ever enter Hogwarts knocked it over on Potter."

Harry looked at the blonde haired boy who was speaking and sniffed loudly, wiping his eyes on the now huge sleeve hanging from his wrist. Looking around at all the faces he tried not to shiver. The stares and looks of horror/shock was creeping him out. He looked back at the blonde hair boy who was busy glaring at the big dark haired scary man and tugged on his sleeve. Somehow he knew him…..

"Dwaco….." He tugged a bit harder. "DWACO!"

The almost man realized he was being called on by the minisize Potter and _felt_ his mouth drop open. Seeing the tears welling up in his eyes he shook himself out of it and reached for him, picking him up gently and cradling him softly. Draco then stood up and ignored the looks from the students.

Snape closed his mouth tightly and forced out between clenched teeth, "It would seem that our lovely savior is a mere child."

The child in question snuggled into his 'Dwaco's' arms and tried to ignore the heat from all the stares he was getting. Draco noticed that Potter was getting nervous and snapped his gaze to the rest of the class. "You will kindly stop staring at him and you will do it NOW!" With that he walked out of the room with Potter gripped firmly but gently in his arms. He had to get to Dumbledore. Had to try and figure out what was going to happen to Potter. …..Not that he _cared_ or anything…..

Back in the classroom most of the class hadn't gotten out of their shock yet. Crabbe and Goyle looked like gaping fish. Blaise had a hand over his chest as if in the theroes of death, Shakespeare Style. And Pansy……dear Merlin, Pansy looked as if her heart had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

Hermoine and Ron on the other hand were shocked that their best friend had been turned into a child. Neville looked heart broken he had done that to one of his dearest and only friends. Dean and Seamus had dumbfounded looks on their faces much like the rest of the class.

Severus Snape, man of very few words and even less facial expressions stalked over towards the door. When he reached it he turned around and glared at the class. "I want an essay on the uses of dragon's blood and how to use them properly in potions by the time I get back. No less than 12 ft of parchement." He had moved one bloody foot out into the hall when he heard one of his Slytherin's mutter very loudly that they had already done this in second year and shouldn't have to do it again. Snapping his head back with the force of a catergory 5 hurricane he did his extra special 'you-will-die-by-my-hands' glare. "Slytherins have to write about the uses of Unicorn's blood as well." He practically seethed. With that he stepped out of his classroom and slammed the door shut behind him then gracefully stalked off like a dementor out of Azkaban towards the Headmaster's office.

Draco stood next to the ridicously huge gargoyle that graced the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It had taken him all of 5 seconds to realize that on the way to his office, he had no idea of the password. So now he was leaning against the wall next to it with a sleepy bitesize version of Harry Potter leaning against his legs and using his robes as leverage so he didn't fall, waiting for someone to come out of the damn thing so he could get in. And as such he was also having an argument with his inner self.

'Damnit. I shouldn't have looked so damn protective of the Potter brat. I mean how does that look a Malfoy to do something as stupid as that.'

_It looked like you were a man in love with someone and extremely worried is all._

'What the hell? Who the fuck are you?'

_Jeez try and do the guy a favor…..I'm your inner self….child…whatever you wanna call me. But that's beside the point. The point here is that nothing is wrong with showing emotion. IT's what we humans do. You know…as a being and all._

'Are you out of your mind! I'm a Malfoy and we don't just **SHOW** our emotions. And it's POTTER OF ALL PEOPLE!'

_Ah jeez I can't be out of my mind…I'm YOUR mind. And cut the bullcrap of that 'I Am The Heir Of Malfoy' speech. Heard it enough times. And who cares if it's Harry. I mean you _have_ loved him since fourth year ya know…_

'Oh god I'm not listening to you. I have not loved Potter and I never will. And don't call him Harry. I do not refer to him by his first name.'

_You just did…._

'Ignoring you.'

Hearing footsteps approaching Draco sighed with relief and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the touch in his half dazed state and leaned into it murmuring softly. Draco smiled before realizing what he was doing and scowling instead. Looking up he saw that it was none other than his Potions Professor, Head of His House, and his godfather Severus.

"Oh thank Merlin. I need someone to open this door. I rushed out of the class so fast I forgot that I didn't know it myself."

Snape walked right up to his young godson and looked down at him. "And what of your little outburst that seemed to be directed at me?"

Draco blinked and stared then looked down at the floor like a child scolded for wanting a toy he knew he couldn't get. Like that would _ever_ happen to a Malfoy but I'm getting off topic. "I'm sorry Severus. I just was feeling angry at the idiot for doing this and needed to vent. You know I didn't mean it."

Severus continued to stare down at the young man before nodding and looking at the gargoyle in question. "Jolly Ranchers" he murmured quietly to the statue before it began to move out of the way revealing a spiral staircase. Shaking his head in utter annoyance Snape started walking the steps up to Dumbledore's office. Draco leaned down and picked up Harry, settling him into the crook of his arm and following after Severus.

"Jolly Ranchers?" he questioned. "What in Merlin are those?"

Snape just shrugged his shoulders. "Some type of muggle candy I would believe….that man is odd I tell you…"

Draco just nodded his head and looked down at the now half sleeping Harry in his arms. He looked so cute just resting there, not worrying about anything that wasn't mandatory. His usually unruly black hair was now kinda tamable and laid out over Harry's face. His glasses had shrunk with his size and were perched on the tip of his nose almost sliding off. All he had on was his huge white dress shirt that all boys were _supposed_ to wear under their class robes. It hanged off his small frame and the sleeves were almost to the ground when he stood on his own. He had nothing on his feet but greatly drooping socks. Draco chuckled at the sight and unconsciously hugged him closer.

When they neared the door Snape knocked on it and waited for an answer. Soon the door parted and they walked inside. There in all his oddness was Dumbledore himself. Fawkes was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Snape cleared his throat when it looked like Dumbledore didn't hear them enter. He raised his eyes and looked up at the two Slytherins. "Yes? Is something wrong?"

Snape looked at Draco who nodded and walked forward, shaking his arms lightly to try and rouse the tousled haired boy in his arms from his sleep. Harry jolted awake and looked up sleepily at Draco. "Me sweepy Dwaco. I's wanna go back to seep." He tried snuggling back into Draco's arms who was more than happy to let the boy go back to sleep when Snape shook his head and plucked the little boy out of his arms.

"You can't go back to sleep Mr. Potter. We have someone who wants to see you."

Harry stiffened in the man's arms. He glanced warily at the black haired man and sniffed. Snape saw the beginnings of a crying fest and hurriedly tried to stop it. He held the child gently and rocked him, shushing him softly. Draco looked on in surprise. He didn't think his godfather knew anything about caring for toddlers. Hell he didn't know _HE_ knew anything about caring for them.

Dumbledore had first looked shock at the young Harry Potter in Snape's arms but soon got over that initial response. His eyes got the twinkle back and he leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the table. 'Well now this can prove to be useful….'

"I see that this is our Harry Potter is it not?" Dumbledore's voice rang out quietly but forcefully into the silent office. Draco who was looking at Harry lovingly for a split second snapped his attention back on the old man in front of him. Snape who had been whispering calm words to Harry froze in shock as if realizing what he was doing. His eyes slid over to Dumbledore's twinkling eyes and he cursed himself internally. Knowing this old fool he was about to suggest something that would get him killed or worse…drive him mad.

Snape spoke up after a moment of silence passed. "It was an accident in our potions class. Longbottom put in some of the Forbidden Forests' Silver Unicorn hair, we had to gather a few weeks earlier, into the potion we were making. It turned into a de-aging potion on contact and then Longbottom tripped over the cauldron and it spilled onto Harry."

Draco continued where he left off. " At first we thought Potter had disappeared but then we heard a sniffing sound. I saw no one getting up to move and found out it was coming from the spot where Potter was standing. So I went over and found him there tangled in his robes. After that I came here to see if there was anything you could do."

Albus tilted his head as if silently contemplating everything they just told him. He looked at Harry in Snape's arms and smiled as Harry kept trying to reach for the ends of Snape's hair and giggling quietly to himself whenever Snape would yank his head out of the way just narrowly missing the toddler's grasp. "Well hello Harry. How are you feeling right now?" Albus asked the young boy. Harry stopped giggling and reaching for Snape's hair when he heard the voice and looked across the large desk slowly. Glancing at Draco who nodded his head in encouragement he nodded his head and whispered, "I am fine sir." Albus was shocked at how polite the boy was speaking. Judging by appearance he didn't look a day over 3 years of age. Draco looked shocked as well. When he had heard the boy speak it wasn't polite English, more like gibberish. Who knew?

Albus nodded and pushed a tray filled with little candies forward slightly. "Would you like some Jolly Ranchers?"

Harry's eyes gleamed in recognition at the name of the muggle candy. He began nodding his head then stopped and looked up at Snape. He nodded and Harry smiled brightly making everyone in the room smile back. Snape let him down and he rushed over to the desk and reached into the bowl for a Grape flavored one. Unwrapping it with difficulty he finally managed and popped the candy into his mouth. He smiled again then started sucking on it while wandering around the room, looking up in awe at all the things that were in there.

After Draco realized that the candy was not going to spring to life he looked back at the headmaster. "Uh..sir if I may ask…What are we going to do about this little problem? He can't very well go back to Gryffindor towers looking as he is."

"Yes I agree. I need to know his living arrangements so I can get started on brewing the potion that will turn Potter back into his rightful age."

Albus was staring at Harry who had found a rather large book on the floor about the magical creatures in the Forbidden Forest and was now immensely enjoying himself with flipping through the pages. Nodding his head in confirmation he looked back over to the potions master and Head Boy. "It would seem that he doesn't need a potion to return to his rightful age. He will grow into it naturally. How long that will take….that is something I don't know."

Severus had just had the wind knocked out of him. He didn't need a potion to make him his rightful age of 16 again? Just how powerful was the wizard he had tormented most of his life?

Draco was in shock yet again.

_That's gonna cause some brain damage pretty soon…._

He ignored that little part of his brain and shut his gaping mouth. If he didn't need a potion brewed by a potions master to turn back into his age then how powerful was this young wizard?

_Well duh he is the savior of the wizarding world. It's Harry Potter here not some squib._

'You shut it.' He thought darkly then took a deep breath. This was just too much in one day….

"How long will it take for him to grow into his true age? And where will he live until then?"

Albus looked thoughtful for a moment then chuckled at Snape's dumb look. "Close your mouth my boy. It's not that shocking. Hmmm according to my estimates he looks like he will age a year every month but I will have Poppy confirm this for me. And as for where he will live…"

All the heads turned to a happy Harry who was giggling at the pictures that were coming alive in the book he was looking at. Clearing his throat to get his attention Albus's eyes seemed to take on a whole new twinkle at the possibilities opening up. "Harry my boy?"

At the sound of his name Harry looked up at the old wizard and hopped up as if he had done something wrong. He clenched his hands together and looked sad almost immediately. "I'm sorry…I won't touch your book again. It was just really pretty and the pictures were-"

Albus raised his hand and Harry quieted. Draco turned questioning eyes towards Snape who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. They both looked back at the boy and their hearts almost broke when they saw the look of sadness and hurt on his face. "Harry I am not angry with you. I just wanted to ask a question. Do you think you could answer it for me?"

Harry nodded slowly and walked over to the headmaster's desk slowly.

"Harry do you know someone named Hermoine Granger? Or a Ronald Weasley?" Harry shook his head at the names. He didn't know anyone by those names at all. "Well tell me who you know can you do that for me?" Harry nodded his head and began talking.

"I know my Auntie and Uncwle and their son Dudwey. They were supposed to be taking care of me…but their not here." Eyes got scared in a heartbeat and he scrunched up his shirt, twisting it around his hands. "They didn't weave me did they? Was I a bad boy again? Did I do something fweaky again? They told me not to be a fweaky boy but I can't help it. It not my fault."

Albus's eyes lost some of their twinkle at what Harry said. Draco however was in the corner livid enough to cast an Unforgivable. How dare they treat Harry like that? He was only a boy! Snape had a silent cold mask on his face and just continued staring at the headmaster. Albus glanced at Severus then asked lightly, "Who else do you know Harry? Who else can you remember?"

Harry stopped twisting his hands but still had the scared look in his eyes. "I know him." He said pointing to Draco in the corner. "He Dwaco and he my fwiend. And I know him too." Chubby hands found their way to Severus's still frame. "He Sevvie and he really scawy but he still my fwiend too." Sad emerald green eyes looked up at the gray haired man. "Is I in trouble?"

Silver eyes flashed brightly for a moment before Draco rushed over and scooped up the scared little boy. _So much for that I-don't-love-Harry thing._

He rocked the boy close and whispered to him that nothing was wrong and he wasn't in trouble. Harry instantly calmed down but not so much as before. Then Snape walked over and leaned down over Harry's face. He did something he never dreamed in a million years he would do.

He kissed Harry on his cheek.

As soon as he did Harry calmed down completely and reached up without a second thought for Severus who in turn took him from Draco's arms and hugged him. He felt small little arms go around his neck and Snape closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having Harry Potter's hands on him even if he was 3. Draco was starting to look a little jealous for the most part but he was happy Harry had calmed down. Albus shook his head and stood up from the desk.

"It's decided. He shall stay with the both of you."

Brown and silver eyes flashed in rebellion before a loud shout could be heard through the entire corridor.

"**WHAT?**"

"_**WHAT?**_"

Albus's eyes got the twinkle back full force and he smiled in that mysterious way of his. "Yes you heard me. I have decided he shall stay with the both of you. I mean look, he is obvisously more comfortable around you two and he doesn't seem to recall his friends from Gryffndor. He can't possibly stay in the boys dormitory by himself at this age with no knowledge of where he is or what he was doing. And none of the teachers have time either."

Snape was recovering from a massive brain seizure after hearing the words 'he shall stay with you'. "If you haven't noticed Headmaster _I_ am a teacher as well. I don't have that much time as well. I have potions to brew and snotty nosed bratty children to teach just like the rest of the professors here," Snape growled under his breath.

Harry however overheard him and his bottom lip started quivering. Snape heard the tell tale sign of sniffing and looked down in his arms and regretted instantly what he just said when he saw shinning green eyes looking back up at him. 'Crap. I knew there was a reason I never had children.'

Harry on the other hand was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Sevvie and Dwaco. He knew this had to be to good to be true. I mean who would want a freak like him? He knew he was a bad boy now and he looked at Snape sadly. "Is ok I don't have to stay here wif you. I have to find the way back to my Uncwle's house anyway. I have chores to finish and meals to cook and-"

Draco put an end to that tirade and plucked Chibi Harry from his godfather's arms. Kissing him on the forehead and reigning back his anger at his ignorant Aunt and Uncle he smiled at Harry. "It's perfectly fine ok Harry? You can stay with me in my huuuuge dormitory. Do you like the colors green and silver?" Harry nodded his head to this still not trusting his heart to get to close to him. Snape and Albus chuckled to themselves. Already brainwashing the little Gryffindor.

"Well that's good because my entire room is made up in those colors. And we can get a nice little bed for you to put right next to my own. And don't worry Professor Snape didn't mean what he said Harry ok? He just is right now and is needing a whole lot of sleep."

Harry looked over at Snape, eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Really?" he said not trying to get his hopes up. The last thing he needed was to be broken hearted again. Snape saw him trying so hard not to be excited and nodded his head. "Yes Harry I only need a good night's sleep. I'll be more refreshed in the morning. I swear to you that I didn't mean what I said." Merlin if someone had told him a long time ago that he would be playing 'daddy' to his arch enemy's son he would have hexed them 6 different ways. But here he was and he wasn't even trying to stop himself. Harry nodded his head not quite trusting him and hugged Draco's neck. "Sevvie needs to get some seep like me!" He whispered jovially into his ear. Albus and Draco chuckled as Harry was smiling brightly. Snape looked dumbfounded. Then he chuckled along with them.

"Well now lets go to your rooms now shall we?"

Harry giggled and ran around Draco's room. The green was a dark forest green color and Harry was loving it. He ran to the bed and jumped on it before freezing up and looking over at Draco for permission thinking he was going to get punished. When Draco smiled instead and nodded in encouragement Harry shrieked happily and jumped even harder than before. Albus saw this and smiled nodding to Snape and Draco. "So it's settled. You and Harry will stay here and since he seems to be attached to Snape as well he will move his things in here. Snape will still teach and Draco you still have classes to attend. We will think later on what to do with Harry when the time comes. Right now I think its time for lunch is it not?" Draco nodded and held his hands out to Harry so he could take him down to lunch. Seeing as how the shirt was still draping off his small body he pulled out his wand and transfigured it smaller to fit his frame then got some pants from out of his drawer and held them out. Harry stepped into them and giggled at how they draped off his legs and hugged Draco around the neck happily. Draco smiled and muttered the same spell he did for the shirt to the pants then lifted Harry into his arms. "You hungry?" Harry nodded. "Then lets go eat."

Snape had went back down to his class. Soon as he stepped through the door he was bombarded with questions.

"How is Harry? Is he alright?"

"Do you think he's gonna stay that age forever?"

"What made him turn that age in the first place?"

"Will I get e-e-expelled Sir?"

"Will he stay like that forever?"

"What's going to happen to him?"

"SILENCE!"

Snape looked at the now silent class and sighed. "Mr. Potter is perfectly fine. He got doused in a de—aging potion and is now 3 years old. He will grow a year every month until he reaches his age of 16. No he will not stay that age forever. Unfortunately no you will not get expelled Longbottom but for reminding me 70 points from Gyffindor for not following instructions and putting a fellow student in harm's way. Now it's time for lunch but before you all leave I will require those essays I had you write before I left earlier. Leave them on my desk."

The students tripped over themselves to get out of Snape's classroom without getting further punishment. Even the Slytherins ran out not wanting their Head of House to turn on them in his very irritable mood. Snape looked at his students leaving with a very statisfied smrik on his face. Finally. Now he could try and make sense of what just happened in the last 20 minutes that made his life turn upside down. He should have known by now to never trust that smile Dumbledore wore on his face. Lethal it was.

Snape was sitting down to go over his essays when he saw something pass by his door then was glomped by a small figure. He looked up and saw his godson's smirking face and groaned inaudibly. He felt small fingers grasping onto his robes in an attempt to try and climb up them himself. He reached down and picked up the little boy then spun him around in his arms before sitting him in his lap. Harry giggled happily and snuggled into the comfy lap waving to Draco. Draco waved back and looked to his Potions Master.

"Harry wanted to know if you wanted to eat. So we came down here to see if you wanted to come to lunch with us."

Harry nodded up at Snape when he saw him looking down at him. "Yup I wanna eat with you Sevvie. You and Dwaco. Pwease come to lunch with us?" Then Harry pulled the all famous puppy eyed dog look. Draco snickered at that look and covered his mouth with his hand when it looked like Snape was gonna glare in his direction. Snape took one look at the watering eyes of Harry Potter and sighed. Those green eyes always could get him.

"Yes Harry I'll go to lunch with you." Snape muttered under his breath but Harry still caught it. Harry shrieked with laughter and hugged Snape happily around his neck after standing up on his lap. Snape hugged back as Draco walked to the door of the potions room.

This was going to be interesting…

That be it for this chapter. I will write as soon as I can being my computer is a piece of shit from Satan himself. Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hey everyone this is the next chapter for my story Lovely Child. I will try to update as soon as I can but knowing my computer…..probably wont be as often as I like. But I'll make up for it by writing semi long chapters for you all! **

**Disclaimer- ……drops down to my knees begging please oh please let me own them. They would never want for anything and I would take good care of them I promise!….sees J.K. Rowling and her lawyers shaking their heads and cries harder DAMNIT!**

Harry skipped happily beside his two favorite people in the world. He held onto Dwaco's hand and Sevvie's robes since the man was kinda taller then his height would allow. He was so happy he was going to eat lunch with them. He felt rather than heard Sevvie take in a deep breath and looked up at him with a question in his face before he saw Dwaco push the doors open with all his might.

They were met with silence.

And of course they would be, I mean it was 2 very famous Slytherins and one horribly famous boy-who-lived turned boy-who-is-now-child. The only thing that didn't stop their movements was Dumbledore and for once Snape could say he was honestly happy for the old man's presence. Dumbledore saw that everyone was staring at them and looked up from his meal to raise his hands and shout, "Alright that will be enough staring for now. If everyone could get back to their lunches please?"

Talking resumed.

Snape sighed and let go of Harry's hand to head up to the Head Table to go eat. When he got up there he felt the stares of all the teachers and quickly sat next to Minerva and began piling food on his plate. He could hear the giggles of Minerva and thought distantly of the torture devices he could use on her without the headmaster finding out.

Draco moved to sit with his Slytherin friends with Harry trailing behind him. He sat down on the long bench and looked behind him when he felt a pulling of his robes. Thinking Harry wanted to sit next to him he pushed Gregory down which took some power and picked Harry up without a second thought, setting him next to himself. As he reached for a plate, glaring at anyone who looked at him funny and began putting food on there he felt another tug on his robes.

Looks like someone wants your attention Draco. Your not gonna get away by just giving him food and ignoring him for the rest of the day.

'I wasn't going to ignore him for the rest of the day. Shut up" 

While Draco was having the inner battle to himself and piling up chicken, rice, and other things for Harry to eat the other Slytherin's decided to converse among each other.

"Wow look at Draco. Who would have thought _he_ was parent material? And to Potter no less?" Pansy murmured to herself. Vincent overheard her and leaned across the table so that Draco couldn't hear him speak. "Yeah I know I mean I grew up with him and we never saw him act this way with _anybody's _baby. He was always mean to other kids that weren't us."

Blaise just looked at Draco and the shrunken Harry and ate his food while staring.

Draco came out of his reverie when he heard a little voice calling him repeatedly.

"-aco. Dwaco. Dwaco." Harry called tugging on his robes. Draco sighed. This was going to take some getting used to. He turned around in his seat and looked down at Harry who was having fun it looked liked with the tugging of his robes. He lightly grabbed onto Harry's hands to pull them away from his now grungy robes. Damn. "Yes Harry? What is it?"

"How come Sevvie isn't sitting with us?"

The entire Slytherin table blinked in unison. Draco glanced up at the Head Table and saw the man in question thinking to himself, while the other teachers gossiped to each other or in Minerva's case, giggled like crazy."That's because he's a professor Harry. He has to sit with the other professors up at the Head Table. The rest of us are just students so we have to sit down here."

Harry's face was the picture of cute confusedness. "I wanna sit with Sevvie Dwaco."

Draco sighed. He really wanted to eat now. Without the stares if he could manage it. "Well then go sit up there with him. You don't have to be down here with me." With that Draco turned back to his food and started eating.

Harry on the other hand just stared at his plate of food as if it was a monster. He backed away from the table slightly and looked in the direction of the Head Table. He saw his Sevvie sitting there next to some woman with a really tall pointy hat and he seemed to be talking under his breath. 'Maybe Sevvie mad! I can go help him!' He scrambled off of the bench and ran/tripped his way up there. The talking in the Great Hall diminished slowly as one or two people noticed Harry making his way up to the Head Table and nudged their friends next to them to point it out who in turn did the same to their friends all the way down the table. When Harry climbed the little steps and stood in front of the table he saw a look of horror on Sevvie's face and shock on everyone else's face except Dumbledore.

The old man smiled down at Harry from his spot, his eyes twinkling at full force. "Yes Harry? Is there something wrong?"

Harry smiled up at the old man. He liked him. He shook his head and pointed at Snape who in turn looked like he was choking on his pumpkin juice. "I wanna sit with Sevvie." He stated in a clear voice that booked no argument. He crawled under the table and popped up on the other side next to Dumbledore. He then began maneuvering his way around the other teachers till he got next to Snape. He proceeded to try and pull himself in the shocked man's lap when a pair of hands grabbed him lightly and placed him in his lap. He looked over to see who had done it and saw the old woman with the pointy hat smiling at him. He grinned back and waved at her lightly, snuggling into the still man's form.

Snape had gotten his brain back from the floor and shook his head. There was no way that Harry Potter was sitting in his lap in front of EVERYONE. He would close his eyes and when he opened them Harry would be a normal 16 year old boy sitting with his goody goody friends at Gryffindor Table. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds then popped them open and looked down at the smiling child in his lap. He almost groaned but remembered where he was and held in it for a later date. Snape sighed. If you can't beat them join them. Hell why not?

Snape looked around for a plate for Harry while he talked to McGonagall on his other side when Harry suddenly tugged on his robes just as he had done to Draco a few minutes earlier. Snape looked down in his lap for the umpteenth time and sighed. Death of him indeed. "What Harry?"

Harry shrinked down at the tone of his voice but then brightened up considerably when he realized that there was no hit after it. He smiled his brightest smile and pointed at Draco who was sitting and talking with his friends but looking a little worried. "Can he sit up here with us?"

Snape blinked then questioned, "Why would you want him to come up here to sit with us?"

"Because I want him just as much as I want you Sevvie."

The teachers at the table trailed off in their conversations. Did Harry just say what they think he did? Snape closed his eyes and lightly rubbed his forehead. That headache was getting mighty painful now. "Alright Harry. Give me a second." Snape looked out over the students who snapped their attention back on their food and called out in a commanding voice, "Mr. Malfoy, your presence is needed at the Head Table."

Draco who was in the process of telling Blaise and the duo (Crabbe and Goyle) what their homework was in a class they had missed the other day looked up at his head of house and saw Harry in his lap waving animatedly at him. He cracked a smile at that and with a saying of sorry to his gaping friends, made his way up to the Head Table. Once again the Great Hall desecneded into silence but one sharp look from Snape changed that and talking started up again.

Draco got up to the Head Table and stood next to Snape silently while Harry was talking some mixture of gibberish and English. "Yes Professor?"

"It would seem your presence is wanted by Harry." He conjured up a chair and motioned to it with his hand. "Sit down. Harry wants you here."

"But…Harry told me he wanted to sit with you."

Harry grinned up at Draco. "I wanted you both. Pwease stay? I promise I be good and I eat alllllll my food."

Draco sighed and plopped himself down in the chair, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He saw Harry's grin get even wider and he turned back to Snape to chat with him in some language while Snape just shook his head every so often so to let Harry know he was listening…somewhat.

Wow that is some kid isn't he? I can't believe it. He conned the great Draco Malfoy into coming up to the Head Table and sitting with him. You must be getting soft my boy.

'You're still here? I thought I told you to get lost.'

-Laughter- I can't leave dumbass. I'm you. Get used to me and the new little bundle of joy your taking care of. He sure is gonna be a handful. With those eyes I bet he could get anything he wants.

'Not from me he can't. I bet he grew up once getting every thing he wanted but not from he isn't. Not again.'

You shouldn't be so quick to judge Draco. You might be surprised at what you find if you just listen for once.

Draco scoffed silently and finished his juice seeing the students getting ready to leave for their next class. He stood up and was about to dart out of there when he heard a cry behind him. Spinning around he saw Harry whining in Snape's lap and reaching for Draco about to cry. Without a thought he came over and picked him up and settled him in the crook of his arm. "I'll take him for now Professor. We can switch next period. After that I have no more classes and I can keep him for the rest of the day till we find out what our room situation is going to be like."

Snape nodded his head and left with the rest of the teachers after giving Harry a quick kiss on the forehead and a wave. He was trying to get Minerva off his back as the door slid shut behind them.

Draco glanced down at Harry and couldn't help snuggling with him. 25 pounds of baby Harry could do anyone's heart good.

_See? What'd I tell ya? _

'Back beast.'

Harry got comfortable and yawned then looked towards the doors and gave a questioning look up at Draco. "Where we goin now Dwaco?"

"We're going to my next class. You promise to be a good boy?"

Harry nodded his head quickly and Draco muttered under his breath while grabbing his things and rushing out the door as fast as he could.

"Merlin please help me."

**A.N. Well there goes the second chapter. I know its not very long but I will try and make it up to all of you. Hopefully this will tide you all over. I wont be getting on for a few days at most and in that time I promise you a longer chapter. Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten! You all are so kind! I love you and so does Harry and Draco!**

**-gives Harry and Draco plushie dolls to all who reviewed.- We love you! And thanks to my friend Rissa who made me write the first chapter this weekend. **


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hey everyone chapter 3 here. Wow so many reviews in such a short time and maybe one or two flames...yes its true isn't that sad? To the people who i could care less about and reviewed his story not liking it i have a great idea for you...

DONT READ IT!

that wasn't so hard was it? Now lets get to it

Draco made his way to his next class after exiting the Great Hall. He did in a sort of a hurry walk. Malfoy's never rushed. After that huge spectacle at lunch all he wanted to do was to go to his god-awful Divination class then go to his newly acquired bedroom and just sleep the weekend away. Thank Merlin it was Friday. He was thinking of their sleeping arrangements when the little body he had forgotten was in his arms shifted in his sleep. Draco sighed and shook Harry a little, wanting him to be at least semi-awake so that he would sleep longer that night. "Harry, Harry! Wake up!"

Harry jolted and blinked sleepily then tried to scramble down Draco's arms. Draco hurriedly caught him before he fell, not wanting to drop him and have him break his head open. He was confused however when he heard what little Harry was mumbling in his near sleep state and leaned closer to try and hear more clearly.

"Get bweakfast weady...cwean the kitchen...wake evewyone up..." Harry mumbled as he kept trying to climb out of what he thought was his bed.

"What in the...clean the kitchen?" Draco mouthed near silently. Didn't they have maids for their precious savior?

He shook Harry's shoulder firmly. "Harry! Wake up." He watched as Harry's vision cleared and saw those bright emerald eyes blink up at him.

"Dwaco?" Harry blinked owlishly up at Draco. He couldn't help thinking how much he looked like his own owl Then Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck. Draco patted his back and glanced around to make sure that no one could see the Slytherin prince showing even _more_ emotion for Potter of all people.

_Oh please don't tell me your still on about that are you? Face it, you are one out of two people he likes or remembers. Get used to that emotion feeling cause your gonna be swimmin in it pretty soon._

'I don't like Potter and that's all there is to it!'

_Yadda yadda yadda..._

Draco ignored that little part of his brain for the 20th time today and picked Harry's form up, standing him up and brushing off the shirt and pants they had shrunk for him. Harry was so tired...Draco wondered about that then heard Harry whispering.

"I'm weally sowwy Dwaco. Weally sowwy."

Draco was confused by this. "Why are you so sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

Harry just blinked at him and Draco stood up, grabbing Harry's tiny hand in his. "Come on we've got to get to class." Draco started power-walking then just picked Harry up and sprinted to his class.

Severus looked around his classroom with utter disdain. The students had left chairs pushed out, cauldrons overturned, quills and pieces of parchment all over the floor and Severus looked ready to kill. Never had his classroom been left in such a state. He pushed his way through the mess till he got to his cluttered desk and growled. He quickly sat down and pushed most of the papers off his desk since the floor was already dirty. He grabbed the essays he had made the students write earlier and glancing at them, noticed that no one even got close to 1000 words except of course Miss Hermione Granger.

She got near 5000.

'Bloody show off.' Severus thought miserably.

As he muttered a cleaning charm to get his room back in order he thought of how he was playing father to the Potter brat. 'Except he really isn't a brat now...damn I'm thinking about it to much. I should brew the counter potion just in case what Dumbledore said doesn't ring true.' Although his instincts told him it wasn't necessary he got out his ingredients and waved his cauldron over. While the rest of room got clean he began chopping and slicing up ingredients. Lucky for him there was no other classes that day. Or he WOULD murder a student...

'I HATE that stupid class!' Draco thought angrily as he stomped into his new room. All he could hear was the giggles from the girls and snickers from the boys in that bloody classroom. And the professor...

"Does she actually get PAID to do this!" He ranted as he tossed his bag on the floor and jumped onto his bed. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It wasn't _that_ bad, now that he was out of the classroom.

Harry walked into the room and rubbed his eyes. Being cute for everyone while wasn't hard for him still was very tiring. He took in his surroundings and immediately liked it. There was 2 huge king size beds in Slytherin colors and one twin size bed in the middle with red and black blankets and pillows. He just stood in his spot for a long time and when Draco turned his head around to see what was taking Harry so long he saw that he had curled up on the floor near his bag and was looking in fascination at the ceiling. Draco took a moment himself to see what was so amazing about it and noticed that it was a mural of the grounds at Hogwarts. It moved and changed with the seasons outside. Since it was early fall the painting reflected that and there were leaves falling from the trees and little woodland animals scampering around.

'Don't see what's so fascinating about that.' Draco thought.

Draco tugged off his robes and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He got up to put his robes and books away and glanced over at Harry every few minutes to make sure he wasn't getting into trouble.

Harry didn't move.

After almost a half hour and the boy _still_ did not move Draco got fed up and walked over to Harry, kneeling down right behind the boy. "Harry...What are you doing?"

"I'm being quiet and un-unnoti--"

"Unoticeable?"

Harry nodded his head and if possible curled up into a smaller ball on the floor. "Just like Uncwle Vernon taught me. He says if I'm quiet then I won't get hit as much, unless I do something **_weally_** bad. Like not tend to the gardens or fogwet to cwean the kitchens."

Draco just scrunched up his nose. Harry Potter got beatings? That couldn't be true. Everyone knows that Harry bloody Potter got everything he wanted. That is why he acted as if he didn't need his hand in friendship so many years ago. Because he thought he could do better...Right?

"Come on Harry." Draco said while getting up. He saw Harry scrambling to get up and he took his hand. "Time for your bath."

He led Harry into the bathroom which was huge. Not larger than his bathroom at home of course but still pretty big. There was a huge bathtub that almost took up the entire room. It looked more like a mini size swimming pool. Over to the left in the corner there was a shower with 3 nozzles. A sink and mirror lined the right side of the room opposite of the bathtub. The room was done in silver and black colors. Harry's eyes widened as he looked all around him. Everything seemed to be shiny and new and he wondered idly if he could get in that to take his bath. He decided to ask on it. "Dwaco?"

"Yes Harry?" Draco said while leaning over to turn on the water. He made sure the temperature was in the middle; not too cold, not too hot. He rolled up his sleeves and spotted a huge bottle of something purple. Taking it and sniffing the opening, he deemed it safe and he poured some in. To Harry's delight, the purple liquid turned into bubbles. Millions and millions of bubbles. Now he absolutely HAD to take a bath in here.

"Dwaco?"

"Harry." Draco replied. He looked over at Harry who was tugging on his shirt and looking all lonesome, like someone had just stolen his candy. He almost snickered at that, taking candy from a baby.

"Can I take a baf in the big big tub?"

"What did you think you were going to take your bath in?" Draco asked as he got set to taking Harry's clothes off. Until they could go shopping he would have to make due with these. Harry lifted his arms dutifully when Draco tugged on his shirt and rubbed his eyes. "I take one in da backyard sometimes. Auntie Petunia told me to just use the garden hose when I got done wif da plants."

That got Draco's movements to pause. "Only sometimes?"

Harry nodded again, thinking he was being a bad boy for telling this. Uncle Vernon had always told him not to tell anyone or they would take him away and put him in a big cell with other kids and they wouldn't be as nice as he was. So he never told a soul. "Other times I just wouldn't take a baf." Harry pointed at the water which was about to overflow. Draco looked at leaned over the tub, turning the water off. He swished his hands in it thinking about what Harry had just told him. There was no way any of this could be true. He had to be lying. Draco turned back to Harry and got him out of his pants and underwear then lifted him and set him in the warm water. Harry looked like he wanted to squeal and play with the bubbles but he didn't . Instead he sat there on the ledge that was built into the tub and reached for the soap. He started scrubbing at his arms and chest and Draco sat back, ready to help him if he needed it.

Harry then turned around to set the bar of soap back on the rack and that's when Draco spotted it. The big blackish blue mark on Harry's back, from his shoulder to down the right side of his back. 'What in the hell hit him? A hippoggriff?' He reached out to lightly touch the bruise and felt Harry tense up a bit. "Harry where did this come from?"

"I fell. It's ok I'm feeling alright now and it should clear up in 2 weeks."

_Well now that sounded a bit rehearsed don't you think?_

'For once I agree with you.'

Draco left it alone and finished washing Harry up. He picked him up and set him down on the floor. Reaching for a towel, he wrapped it around Harry's body and dried him off, being mindful of that bruise. He would have to talk to Snape and Dumbleore about that. Picking Harry up he walked back into the bedroom and got one of his pajama shirts. Deciding that this would have to do he help Harry pull it over his head, taking the towel out from underneath and tossing it back into the bathroom. He could have sworn he heard something in there when he did it but passed it off as tiredness and set Harry in the twinsize bed.

Harry sat up while Draco was tucking in the blankets around him. "I sleep in here?"

"Yes Harry you sleep in here. Don't ask anymore about it and go to sleep."

Harry swallowed the next question he was going to ask and laid down, getting comfy in the fluffy pillow. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to dreamland but then his eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed again. "Where's Sevvie! I wanna kiss Sevvie goodnight!" Draco scooted down to the side of his bed and touched Harry's forehead gently. Harry calmed down and began breathing normally.

"Sevvie will come up when he's done with his potions ok? He'll kiss you goodnight. Just lay down and wait."

"Can I have a kiss Dwaco?" Harry mumbled out.

Draco sighed. 'I am becoming such a softie.' But nonetheless he leaned down and gave Harry's scar a gentle peck. Harry smiled and snuggled back down in his blankets and pillow and closed his eyes once more.

"I wuv you Dwaco." Harry whispered before dozing off in his comfortable bed.

Draco who was walking over to the desk in his room to get some of his homework done, froze in his steps and glanced back to Harry's small form, covered in huge blankets. 'Merlin damn me.'

"I love you too Harry."

_What was that? Did I hear correctly? Or did you just sa--_

'I thought I told you to shut up a long time ago.'

Severus finally got done with brewing the counter potion. It took him awhile, he had missed dinner and some faculty meeting but he decided they weren't that important. Not as important as getting the Boy-Who-Lived back to his rightful age.

'All we need is the Dark Lord to find out and attack the school.' Severus thought angrily as he bottled the potion and slid it into his pocket. He would have to talk to Dumbledore about a way to switch attention from Ha-POTTER. He knew that Voldemort would be asking for his whereabouts soon. And then hell really WOULD break loose.

He made his way down to his new room and cursed Dumbledore once again for sticking him with the Potter brat. 'What have I done to deserve this?'

He said the password and climbed into the painting that led to their room. Stepping into it he saw that Draco was still up, doing some homework it looked like by candlelight. Harry was sleeping in his bed that was placed between two huge king size ones. 'At least the old bat gave me a better bed this time.'

Draco looked up and pointed to Harry. "He wants your kiss before he falls into a good deep sleep. Everytime I think he's finally gone to sleep he pops his head up and ask for you."

Just then Harry's head popped up and he looked at Draco. "Is Sevvie here Dwaco?" he asked pleadingly.

Severus thought this amusing and came up behind Harry. "What is it brat?"

Harry turned around and jumped out of bed, clinging to Severus's robes. Severus leaned down and picked him up, hugging him slightly. "I heard you wanted a goodnight kiss is that right?"

Harry nodded, smiling and kissed Severus's cheek. Then he pointed to his own and waited. Draco laughed and put his homework up. He climbed into his bed and threw the blankets over his head. "Night Harry!"

"Night Dwaco!" Harry called and blinked at Snape. Snape sighed and leaned down to kiss Harry's cheek.

"Night Potter" he said as he laid Harry back in his bed.

Harry snuggled under the blankets and nodded sleepily. "Night Sevvie."

Severus went to his own bed and with a wave of his hand, changed into his night clothes. He climbed into bed and sighed, sinking into his mattress. 'I'm almost afraid to see what tomorrow will bring.' was his last thought as he drifted into unconsciousness.

In a room far away in a tower a man sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. Everything was going according to plan.

opopopopopopopopo

A.N. So there it is...third chapter...Me myself is thrilled I have never wrote a story that lasted this long so YAYYY and since i got a lot of reviews asking who the couples would be and since im not sure myself LETS DO A VOTE!

Severus and Harry -

Draco and Harry -

Severus Harry and Draco -

let me know in the reviews what you want and whoever gets the most wins! and you only have 2 chapters to let me know so start clicking that purple button!

And also to future flames...kiss my shiny metal ass and yes its from futurama that show is awesome

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N ohmigod you people! -huggles everyone- I LOVE YOU ALL! and so many reviews my friend is so jealous of me ... I think she might do me in. But nevermind me I'll continue this story into the afterlife if i have to

O.O sorry Im kinda late in updating but the writers block bug hit me with a vengeance and then lo and behold Writer's Block huge big sister Writer's Wall of Shame came and hit me in the face and knoced the hell outta me. So my bad and I hope this chapter makes it to be even semi long for you guys.

Disclaimer- (you know i love doing these?) I own them...they're in my basement where I keep my chains and whips and things. They like being molested a lot and---goes off in my own world-

Draco- ...Professor?

Professor Snape- Ignore her. I think I have a charm somewhere for this...

So anyway as I was saying they also get this MMPH! -blinks over at snape and growls-

Professor Snape- -looks smug- There we are...

Draco- And by the way she doesnt own us. Lies. All lies!

Harry- ...-comes over to hug me-

Professor Snape- Start the damn story.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Bright blue eyes blinked open and surveyed his surroundings. 'Oh yeah. I'm in a new room with a 3 year old Potter and my Head of House.' He blinked, becoming more fully awake and rolled out of bed. Stumbling over to the bathroom he glanced at the clock Professor Snape had put in sometime last night. It read 6:35. 'Great. Gotta rush my shower now. And wake the Potter brat up.'

_Hey rise and shine sunshine! _

'Dear Lord and Merlin combined.'

_Is that anyway to greet your inner being? And here I was being cheerful..._

Draco went to the bathroom and thank Dumbledore for perhaps the first time in his life for giving them such a huge bathtub. He reached down and turned on the water then started throwing his clothes everywhere. When the water reached temperature he shut it off andsunk into the hot water.

_Thought you said shower?_

'I don't really need to be at breakfast on time now do I?'

Draco took his time with the bath but his inner child kept bugging him to see if it was time to go. He sighed and got out of the bath and got dressed in his clothes that a house elf had graciously left hanging on the towel rack. Walking with a sense of dignity that we're all not sure he had possessed still after the lunch incident he left the bathroom and fell right back in through the doors.

Harry had woken up.

"Dwaco! Were did you go! I had a bad dream and the monsters were coming to get me and you weren't here when I woke up!" Harry half shouted half cried in his guardian's ear. Then he latched onto the neck with a grip that made Hagrid taming any beast horribly gentle like. Draco winced at his arse becoming one with the floor in a bad way and hugged Harry with one arm. Climbing back up to his feet and rubbing his arse to make sure no damage was done he walked into the main room and set Harry down which took some convincing.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry."

"Pwomise?" Harry sniffed.

"Yes. Please let go of my neck."

Harry let go and stepped back. "I sowwy." Draco who was dusting his robes off looked down at the sad face. 'Argh. What's becoming of the Slytherin Ice Prince I used to be?'

_Harry Potter what's happened._

Draco kneeled down and hugged Harry. "Quit being sorry. You did nothing wrong but have a scary dream." Draco's head looked around the room and saw that Snape was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sevvie, Dwaco?"

"He's a professor Harry. He had to wake up and get ready for his classes." He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7:48. 'Shit.'

"Harry we have to leave. Let's get you dressed."

"Kay Dwaco! I wanna pick out my clothes!"

Draco slapped a hand to his face and sighed.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Snape glanced around the Great Hall. He wasn't worried that it was almost time for classes to start and he hadn't seen Draco nor Potter. No not at all, of course not. They were probably on their way to class right now. 'No need to get worried Severus. It's the Potter child after all. Even though he's BOUND to get into trouble he has Malfoy with him.'

Somehow that didn't make him feel any better.

"Severus? You seem worried. Is something wrong?"

His head snapped around to the person who voiced the question and also dared to call him by his first name. Only 3 people could do that. He was met with the face of Professor Fillius Flitwick. "Nothing is wrong Fillie. I'm not worried at all..."

The man just smiled. He hopped off his books that allowed him to sit as high as his co-workers. "That's a lie Severus. You only call me Fillie when your worried as hell." Snape's eyes widened at the sound of 'hell' passing through THAT man's lips. "Did you just say..."

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing bad is going to happen." Flitwick gathered his books together and stood up to his tiny frame's height. All the other students were leaving, running to make it to their classes on time. "Looks like to me you sound like a worried lover...that or a father I'd daresay."

Then the little man booked it. Not wanting to face the wrath of he who is potions itself.

Snape glanced around and got up, walking to his dungeons slowly. Lucky for him he didn't have a class till 10:00 a.m. 'I am NOT worried about Malfoy and the Potter child.' He stomped off to his classroom hoping to take those bloody thoughts _away_ from his head. Didn't need to be thinking of that so early in the morning.

Hphphphphphphphphphphp

"Dwaco?"

"..." Scribbling on paper.

"Dwaco?" A tug.

"..." Harder scribbling on paper and rustling of moving in the chair.

"Dwaco? Dwaaaaaaaaco?" A pull now and the now familiar gesture of someone attempting to climb.

"WHAT IS IT!"

Harry reared back and backed as far away as he could. His eyes teared up instantly and the lip quivers started. Everyone in the classroom was looking at Draco with contempt. To be mean to Potter was one thing. But Harry the 3 year old? That was just wrong.

_Hell, even Pansy looks like she wants to kick your ass Draco._

He glanced over and sure enough there was Pansy, glowering at Draco and looking with...was that sympathy? At Harry. He just let his head fall to the table and took a deep breath before letting it out. "Damn my life. I got the weird owl from my family and I may be in love with a 3 year old..." Draco muttered to himself. Then he realized what he said. (A.N. ROTFLMMFAO. OH DEAR LORD NO ONE WILL GET THAT JOKE!)

"I didn't mean to bother you D-D-Dwaco. I just wanted...to...see what you were doing..." Harry stuttered out. Then he looked around as if searching for an escape route. He saw Pansy hold out her arms and his little 3 year old mind didn't care that she had said bad things about him only yesterday. He ran over and scrambled into her lap. She just hugged him and rocked him back and forth. Gotta love those mother instincts.

Crabble, Goyle and Blasie on the other hand looked as if the Dark Lord had come in himself wearing Dumbledore's flashy nightrobes and was singing 'I've Been Working On The Railroad'. Funny but at the same time frightening.

The Ravenclaws looked as if they wanted to be sad at what just happened and wanted to run away for seeing so many Slytherin's being nice...for once.

Professor Binns never even looked up from his lesson or his droning.

"Shhh. It's ok Harry. It's ok..."Pansy kept murmuring in Harry's ear while she rubbed his back. 'Damn I am not holding Gryffindor's Golden Boy in my arms and rocking him am I?' Once glance down solved that little slip up. 'Dear Merlin I am.' But who cared? Slytherins were in too much of a shock as were the Ravenclaws in the room. Draco looked as if to be killing himself via banging his head on the table and Binns...Binns just wouldn't shut up.

"I...I didn't mean to make D-Dwaco angry." Harry sniffed and snuggled deeper into Pansy. What can we say? Women just have that touch. "It's ok Harry. I know you didn't." she spoke softly. Glares directed at the 3 other Slytherins seated with her and they hurried to give their thoughts about it too.

"Yeah Draco didn't mean it Po- I mean Harry." Blasie said while ducking behind Crabble. That glare was lethal.

"He does that all the time. Usually when he's thinking of things." Goyle stated matter of factly.

"It'll be alright Harry." Crabble whispered as he reached out and patted Harry's back twice. Harry opened his eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him. He looked up at the Slytherins that had made his life a living hell only a few mere hours ago. "He d-didn't?"

They all nodded their heads.

Draco chose that moment to lift his head. 'Lord he's turning all the Slytherins soft.' He smiled half heartedly at Harry. It had been true, he was thinking. Of the bruises he saw on Harry. He knew he had to tell someone and he was trying to figure out who. He didn't mean to snap at him. "Harry I'm really really really really sorry." He held his arms out and the look in his eyes did Harry in. He leaped in Draco's arms, quiet a feat for one so small. 'And how terribly small he is..' Draco thought absently while he hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

Classes went on as usual while Draco gave Harry things to play with. He was going to tell Snape. As soon as his class started. Glancing over at the playful, smiling Harry he just hoped that he wouldn't be angry with him.

Hphphphphphphphphphp

A.N. -cries- that has to be the worst chapter I've written so far! Please my fellow reviewers don't be angry with me. I'm busy and have no idea where this story is going! I didn't think it would be so popular so fast! None of my other stories has ever been.

Professor Snape- Stop your drolling! And why wasn't I given more time in this chapter?

You'll be in the next one I swear. Now be quiet before I pair you with someone horrible...like Dumbledore!

Professor Snape- -faints-

Draco- -with baby Harry in his arms- Wow Stasia. You scarred him for life I think.

...crud...Well that leads me to my next thing. Im changing my screen name on here. No longer shall I be Shiori! I am sad to see it go...Well maybe I'll keep it and just add on...Well whatever enough of my rambling

Here's the progress on the pairings!

Severus, Draco and Harry – 22

Draco and Harry – 32 WOOT

Severus and Harry – 2...O.O WTF?

Alas I wanted to make them all get together but if the public wants Draco and Harry I give them what they need. The voting will continue for another chapter – who knows when that'll be up so you still have time if you havent before. See you all next chapter! -walks out dragging Snape with me-

Draco -with baby Harry- that woman is crazy I tell ya...-walks out as well-


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Well here it is everybody! The 5th chapter to Lovely Child. Man this story is so going to be the death of me. WOOT But who cares! As long as I keep getting those lovely reviews I'll keep posting even though it may be a little hectic.

----------

"What the hell man?"

"Ron, you have to calm down."

"NO! I WILL NOT BLOODY WELL CALM DOWN!"

"I agree with Hermione, Ron. There's no use in getting so worked up."

"NO USE! OUR BEST FRIEND IS STAYING WITH NOT ONE BUT TWO SLIMY SLYTHERIN GITS AND YOU DON'T WANT ME GETTING WORKED UP!"

Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath. What did she see in Ron again? "Ronald Weasley you will shut the bloody fuck up or I will shove something long and hard so far up your ass that you will be spitting up your organs for MONTHS TO COME! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"..."

That shut EVERYONE the fuck up, need I say more?

"Wow. Remind me never to get Hermione mad." Dean whispered to his boyfriend and Seamus hurriedly nodded in agreement. Ron was still frozen on the floor, mouth gaping at the language that just came from those beautiful lips. "H-H-Hermione...I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me?"

"Then maybe you should THINK before you SPEAK! You as well as EVERYONE ELSE knows that our friend is with Draco _and_ Professor Snape. What the hell are we to do about it? HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER US! IF ALL HE CAN REMEMBER IS THOSE TWO PEOPLE AND IF THEY CAN MAKE HIM HAPPY THEN YOU SHOULD BLOODY BE HAPPY FOR HIM UNTIL HE GETS BACK TO NORMAL!" At the end of that rant Hermione was breathing hard and glowing red. Then she spun on her heel and stomped her way upstairs into the girls dorm. The door slam could be heard deep down in the dungeons where it spooked Harry who was getting dressed.

Dean shook his head. "You just don't learn do ya Ron?"

Ron was too busy cowering on the floor to comprehend anything that had just came out of Dean's mouth. Seamus clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder and made a motion with his other hand to the other shocked Gryffindors. "Alright go on now. Ain't it time for most of y'all to be in Madam Hooch's class?" That made 50 of the occupants in the room rush to get out. The others just stayed standing in their spots, still too shocked to even breath loudly.

That's when Hermione slammed open the door again and stomped to the middle of the stairway. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE?"

Everyone else- Dean, Seamus and Ron included- booked it.

-----------

Harry heard a loud thump that echoed throughout the dungeons and stepped closer to Snape. That sure sounded scary. He could almost hear the distinct sound of someone screaming too...

"Potter. Stop clinging to me and walk straight. We're almost at the Great Hall ok? You'll see Malfoy in just a few minutes." Severus slid a hand down over his face in an attempt to calm his fraying nerves. Sometime during his break time Malfoy had shown up with Potter in his arms..

-Earlier-

Severus had _finally_ been ready to grade those essays when who should come bursting through his door like some common house elf, except that they popped and crackled, but Draco Malfoy himself with a very scared Potter in his arms.

Immediately Severus jumped up and rounded his desk in a instant, reaching for the softly crying Potter while trying his hardest not to glare at Draco. "What happened?"

Harry went into Snape's arms without protest, thank Merlin, and Draco proceeded to tell him what happened.

"We were in Professor McGonacgall's class and we had to transfigure a chair into a small book but the idiot who was somehow let into Hogwarts turned his into some snapping monster. Now even though it wasn't that big it still managed to scare Harry and he started wailing. I thought I could calm him down but he wanted you not me so the old bat told me to bring him to you right away."

Harry looked up at Snape with big green eyes filled with unshed tears and his lip quivered ever so slightly. "It was scawy Sevvie. It scawed me and I was calling for you but you d-d-didn't come and-"

Severus hugged Harry close and rocked him unconsciously. Harry began to calm down a little more and Severus took this time to look at Draco. He looked very worried and was softly patting Harry's head, smoothing his hair back. "I have him Draco. You can go back to class. Do you need me to write you an excuse?" Draco shook his head and reluctantly pulled his hand away from Harry's forehead. Harry whimpered and reached for him but he pulled back and nodded his head to Snape.

"A-Are you mad at me D-D-Dwaco? I pwomise I be good boy! Don't leave me!"

Severus set Harry down and made him look him in the eyes. "Potter, listen to me. You cannot have both of us with you every waking minute of the day. You cried out for me when you were scared so Malfoy was kind enough to bring you here. Now he has to get back to class. If you want to go with him that's fine but if you get scared again you can't expect me to drop everything and rush for you. I have classes to teach and things to grade. We're both very busy."

Harry's eyes welled up with tears again as he thought of his Uncle he always told him no one would ever want a freak like him. "You don't like me? Uncwle Vernon always told me no one would want me. Is it because I'm a freak? I don't mean to be. I'm sowwy Sevvie. I was a bad boy."

Draco came over and kneeled down in front of Harry. "We like you just fine Harry. We're just a little busy that's all. Now I promise you after dinner me and Severus will take you up to the Qudditch Pitch and I'll see if maybe you can fly with me on my broom ok? We'll spend as much time up there as you want."

Snape looked ready to throttle Draco's pretty little neck but Harry gave them a watery smile. "Weally?"

'Curse Malfoy.' Snape thought but curtly nodded his head. "Yes Potter we'll go up to the degrading place and let you look around. But I might hold off on that flying."

But Harry was too happy to care. He was going somewhere with his two favorite people in the world. "Ok! I stay here and help Sevvie." He then began pushing Draco towards the door. "Go go!" Draco laughed and walked to the door. "See ya at dinner Professor." Then he was gone.

Severus looked down at the glowing green eyes and wanted to go bang his head on something metal and hard, preferably spiked as well. "I was about to grade papers but it will have to wait...again." Harry nodded. "Play time Sevvie!"

He almost fainted as Harry pushed him back into his office.

-End-

Severus made his way to the doors to the Great Hall then stopped and turned around. "Potter."

Harry hurried up and stood next to Sevvie, idly wondering why they weren't going in yet. "Yes Sevvie?"

"We need to decide now who you are going to sit with."

Harry scrunched up his nose. What kinda question was that? "I sit wif both of you."

Snape allowed himself a moment to hit his head on the wall next to them. "No Potter you either sit with me at the Head Table or you sit with Draco at the Slytherin table. We both can't be with you at once."

Harry just stared as if thinking then he grinned. Then I sit with Dwaco now and you for dessert."

Another thunk was heard.

"No you cannot do that. Who do you want to sit with tonight? Name the first person that comes to your mind."

"Sevvie." came the response. No doubt about it.

"Then it is with me you will sit. Try not to act...a complete idiot."

Harry nodded again as the doors were finally pushed open. He grabbed a small bit of Severus's robes and half ran with the man to keep up with his long strides. As he passed the Slytherin table he spotted Draco and waved happily, almost knocking his body over with the force of it. Draco nodded at him and smiled slightly. Pansy looked over to who Draco was smiling at and smiled herself at Harry's happy face. She waved then nudged Blaise in the chest. He coughed, choking on his piece of chicken and waved once at the kid before going back to eating. Vincent and Gregory just nodded once in the boy's direction and went back to discussing a class with each other. Harry was beaming by the time he made his way up to the Head Table. 'They all waved at me!' He was thinking. He stood next to Severus as he sat down and didn't say a word when he noticed there wasn't a chair for him. He was happy enough to be standing next to his 2nd favorite person in the world to bother him with such an annoying question.

Dumbledore was just smiling that mysterious smile of his and conjured a chair for him. "Here you go my boy." Harry turned his sweet smile to the old man and Dumbledore grinned back. "Thank you." He sat down next to his Sevvie and the nice lady with a funny shaped hat and swung his legs back and forth happily. Severus started getting a plate for him while continuing his conversation with Fillius and all the women at the table giggled to themselves. He didn't even notice he was in more ways than one becoming quite used to Harry Potter being with him.

-----------

Ron glared from his spot at the Gryffindor table. He was mad at everything. For Hermione for yelling at him then scaring the shit outta him. For Dean shaking his head in that I-knew-this-would-happen kind of way. For Seamus agreeing with him. For his brothers for making fun of his argument with Hermione. For Draco and Severus for being the only ones his best friend in the whole world remembered and not him. And at himself because there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like he knew the potion that would make his friend turn normal. No once again that was that slimy git's job. He wanted his friend back. Was that too much to ask? He wanted to be able to tell secrets and laugh at dumb jokes and make fun of the Slytherins with Harry. He had the right to be upset didn't he? Then Hermione had gone and blown up on him and made the entire Gryffindor common room her stomping grounds the whole study period. He shoved his fork into his food and stuffed it into his mouth angrily. He'd get them back...somehow.

-----------

Harry was talking happily and trying to swallow his food at the same time. Severus paused in his discussion and lightly held Harry's jaw shut. "Swallow your food before you choke on it. All we need is the Saviour dying in our hands before the Dark Lord gets his chance." Harry swallowed and giggled then went back to digging in his apple pie. He didn't question the Saviour part. Must've been talking about someone else. Severus sighed and wiped his hands off before sampling his own delicious slice of apple pie. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of heaven. Then he snapped out of it and quickly finished the rest. He had to get started on that potion if he was ever to restore the Potter brat back to normal.

Harry finished with his pie and wore most of it then he ate but he didn't mind. He saw Sevvie deep in thought and knew better not to bother him. So he tugged on the old man's robes next to him as politely as he could. He didn't seem to be talking to anyone. Dumbledore looked over at smiled down at Harry. "Yes my boy? What is it?"

Harry smiled and got all bouncy. He really liked this old man. "I was wonderin could I go sit with Dwaco till he was ready to go. Cause Sevvie is all busy in his head and I don't wanna bother him."

Dumbledore glanced at Severus and noticed that Harry was right. So he nodded and helped the boy out of his chair. "You go right to Mr. Malfoy and wait till he's done with dinner ok? Then you may leave with him but not before." Harry nodded and ran down the stairs to the Slytherin table. He ran all the way up to Draco's form and then climbed on the bench next to him. Pansy giggled and poked Draco's shoulders. "Looks like you got a visitor."

"What in Merlin's name are you-- oh." he saw Harry's small frame climbing up next to him and helped him the rest of the way. "I thought you were going to eat with Snape?"

"He was busy so I came wif you. Are you ready to go yet? I tired Dwaco."

Pansy cooed at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "He does look tired Draco. You should take him to bed now."

Draco looked ready to retort when he heard gasps and looked up at the Gryffindor table. He saw Ron's angry red face glaring at them before walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione didn't even pass him a parting glance. 'Trouble in paradise huh? Perhaps I should let Harry visit them sometimes, even if he doesn't remember them. Merlin knows I can't watch after him all the time.'

_Awwww woulda lookie here? Draco is getting all sentimental about Harry. If only I had a camera..._

I WILL find a way to manifest you into human shape then beat the hell outta you.'

_Aw you know you love me Dwakie_

Draco growled under his breath then stood up from the table. Harry rubbed his eyes and raised his arms and Draco picked him up without thinking. He walked up to the Head Table and ignored a eye twinkling, grinning old man. "Professor, I was wondering could I take Harry back to our dorms? He's getting tired."

Harry's eyes snapped open at that. "No! I wanna go to the Pitch and fly!"

Severus stared then waved his hand. "No you need sleep. Your obviously tired. We will go another day."

"But you both pwomised!"

Draco stared at Snape. Because he knew if he looked down at Harry's glittering eyes he would cave. Sad but true. He trusted Snape to be able to stand up to him. 'Who knew those eyes could do that?'

_Awww they just melt you. Sounds to me like..._

'Don't even.'

Severus stared at the defiant eyes that were trying not to let those tears spill over. "You pwomised..." Snape was suddenly reminded of those times he wanted his father to play simple games with him, but he was always too drunk or gone. His young self whimpering. "But Daddy you promised."

Severus blinked as he jolted out of his reverie. "Fine we will go but if I see the slightest little yawn..."

Draco smiled and Harry giggled. "I won't Sevvie! I pwomise!"

Severus sighed. 'To the Quidditch Pitch we go then.'

----------------

A.N. Well there you have it. THE FIFTH CHAPTER! I be so happy. This story is kicking much glorious ass. All these reviews are making my ego get big though... we don't want that..I don't think...

Harry- I still wuv you Stasia!

Awwww -picks Harry up and huggles him close- YOUR JUST SO ADORABLE!

Draco- -mutters under his breath- I know it's killing me.

Severus- Will you tell them who won the pairing vote already? I have potions to make and points to take away from unsuspecting houses, except my own of course.

Oh yeah. Well here ya go.

Sev, Draco, Harry – 40

Draco and Harry – 54

Severus and Harry – 8

Well it looks like everyone's fav pairing won. Since so many people wanted that threesome I'll either do a sidestory to this with that as the main couple or just do an entire new story with those as a threesome. Gotta reply to popular demand ya know.

Draco- Merlin I'm to be bound to this idiot?

Harry- -sticks out tongue- you wuv me Dwaco!

Snape- -snickers then covers it up by coughing-

-snickers myself- So that's the end of the voting. Hope you all enjoy how this is going cause as usual I have no idea myself. See you all next chapter! -pokes Harry and nudges the two Slytherins. Say goodbye now.

Draco- Leave

Snape- Now

Harry- -smiles charmingly- Buh Bye everybody!

Awww -huggles Harry more- See ya next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. -sighs and holds up my hands- Here Finally is the sixth chapter. I am so sorry I havent updated in so long but...school is so time consuming and such.

One little black haired boy was very very tired but he didn't want to let on to his two guardians. He was holding onto Sevvie's hand while he went on a lecture about the Slytherin Qudditch team. What better way to start reprogramming the boy then now? Harry wasn't listening much, he was much more interested in watching one blond haired god's descent on his broom. When Severus stopped to point out the hoops in the air and what they meant he took that time to stare up at Draco. He was flying...on a broom...very high it looked like. Harry wanted nothing more for than to Draco to come down and offer him a ride up there in the orange and red lit sky. But that wasn't going to happen, Sevvie had made him promise not to get on any brooms till he was as tall as Draco. 'But that will take so long...' Harry thought sadly. He sighed softly and raised his other hand to rub at his eyes.

Severus, who had paused in talking about stuff a 3 year old couldn't possibly understand, noticed that Ha-Potter rubbing his eyes and decided they were out there for long enough. "Draco!" He called out. He stood and waited for Draco to drift back down to earth. He felt Harry lean into his leg absently and he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

"What is it Professor?" Draco said as he neared them then hopped off his broom.

That snapped Snape out of his semi-happy state and he motioned to the swaying Harry. Draco looked down and saw him and smiled softly and walked over to him, reaching down and picking him up not even caring about his broom. He gave it to Snape and started walking back to Hogwarts cuddling Harry close.

Snape just stood in shock for a moment and looked down at the broom that was now in his possession. He chuckled and shook his head as he began to walk after them. Time to get started on making that potion.

---------

Draco walked up to the room all 3 of them shared together and dropped his robes on the chair near the door. He walked over to the bed and looked down to see Harry completely oblivious to the world around him. Harry was dead to the world and not waking up anytime soon. Draco set him in his bed and gently laid the blankets over him. It couldn't hurt to let him stay in his bed till he got back. Snape had told him when he got Harry to sleep and settled in he was to come down and help him mix this potion that was going to make Harry age to his rightful 16 years of age.

He couldn't wait till Potter got back to his orginal age. It was wearing his nerves down thin that he had to watch this little brat night and day for however long it took. HE really didn't find it fair.

_Of course your not gonna find it fair. You're watching your greatest enemy and starting to enjoy it!_

I am not ENJOYING IT! Would you just leave me the hell alone today?

_For a few hours. I'll be back to bug you later. Promise!_

Draco rolled his eyes and patted Harry's head softly before he got up and grabbed a heavy sweater to put on. It was freezing in that dungeon Snape called home.

A quick charm to notify him through his wand if Harry fussed or even woke up and he was off to help make Harry turn his age again.

--------

Severus was busy making the aging potion….right this time when Draco burst through his door. He jumped but only very slightly and slid a long glanceover at the blond haired boy who was shoving on his sweater. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"

"They taught them but I don't listen very well." Draco replied while he walked over and grabbed a few more things off his shelves. Severus rolled his eyes and turned the potion in the cauldron some more then took the huge spoon out and set it down. "We have to leave it for about 30 minutes then add some rare phoenix feathers to it."

"That wasn't in the potion when Neville made it was it Professor?"

Severus held back the urge to say duh. "Because Neville is a dumbass."

"…….Did you just say dumbass Professor?"

"We will never speak of this again. Get the Phoneix feathers from that jar above those frog and toad eyes would you?"

Draco complied, muttering all the way. "Don't see why their so rare. We have a bloody phoenix in this leaky rubble of rocks they call a school." He took them off the shelf carefully – no one wanted to be at the end of Snape's explosive temper – and handed them to Snape's outstretched hand.

Severus took them and set them down next to the now bubbling potion. "And how often do you see a phoenix nowadays Draco? If you see them more than just in here please let me know."

Draco shut up and just watched him from the table in the middle of the workroom. No use in arguing with a Potions Master

50 minutes later found the potion nearly 3/4ths completed. Everything had been added and all that was needed was for it to be still for the last 20 minutes of the project. Draco had long fallen asleep on the workroom table. His wand that was supposed to signal him if anything went wrong with Harry was next to his arms on the table. Severus was leaned up against the other side of the table with his head in his hands, almost asleep himself.

When a sudden boom sounded through the tiny room they both jumped but Severus fell out of his chair and onto the floor. Draco blinked rapidly, trying to get the blurriness out of his eyes. When he had rubbed the sleepiness out of them he saw Severus sprawled on the floor and snickered. Loudly.

"I didn't know you and the floor had gotten so acquainted."

Severus blinked and realized he was on the floor instead of on his stool where he used to be. He quickly stood up and brushed off his robes, ignoring the still snickering Draco.

"Why don't you go check on Harry? And get some sleep while your at it. I'll be up in a few minutes. This shouldn't take much longer."

Draco nodded and stumbled back upstairs before falling into his bed. He fell straight to sleep without even noticing the changes one young Harry was going through on his own little bed.

They would find out in the morning.

------

A.N –bows low to the ground and stays there- I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever. Things have been so hectic lately that I couldn't break free from the cold grasp of life. I will try my hardest to update more when I get to a better working computer.

Until then Ja Ne!

Draco – Oh she's not even going to add us in? THE FANS MISSED MY BEAUTIFULNESS! They must see it! –strikes poses-

Severus - -slaps the back of Draco's head- Shut up. I want to know what's going to happen with young Mr. Potter.

Draco – Nothing going to happen except that Harry has finally-

-claps my hands over his mouth- NOTHING! You'll see when I update. It will be soon. This chapter was just to hold off the CIA. –grins nervously- Have fun!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. OHMIGOD I APOLOGIZE SOOOOO MUCH FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE WHENEVER I LAST UPDATED!!I know you all are like so terribly angry at me and I do not blame you at all. You make hit me with all things except bricks. Anyway on with the next chapter.**

**A little boy yawned and he crawled out of bed rubbing his eyes with his little fist. He half walked, half stumbled into the middle of the room where he stood still and stared in shock at the HUGE man that had made itself right at home against the wall by the bathroom door. The man had a blanket covering his face so the little boy couldn't tell who he was. **

**Then the man by the door shifted.**

**And Harry screamed bloody murder.**

"**Dwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccooooooooooooooooo!!!" **

**Draco shot straight up like a bullet and then proceeded to fall off the bed, scrambling over covers and sheets and pillows, trying to get the screaming little boy in the middle of the room.**

"**Harry!! What is it? Harry?!" Draco shouted.**

**The blanket covered stump of a man by the bathroom door sat up and threw the blankets off his face. **

**Draco picked up the screaming Harry and hugged him close, petting his hair as he tried to calm him. **

"**Harry. Please Harry calm down. What's wrong?"**

**Snape stood up as the blankets slid down to the floor next to him and he hurried over to Harry and Draco. He walked behind Draco so that Harry could see his face. "Potter why are you crying?"**

**Harry's tear filled eyes looked up and saw his Sevvie behind him and he broke away from Draco's hold to get to Severus. **

"**Sevvie!!" Harry cried as he latched onto Severus' neck and buried his face in his robes. **

**Draco felt kinda miffed about that.**

'**What am I not good enough for me to hold him?'**

_**Why no of course not.**_

'**Then why did he want Severus and not me?'**

_**I'm not explaining this to you. You'll find out soon enough.**_

**Draco sighed and walked back over to the bed to pick up everything that had fell to the floor.**

**Severus noticed this and shook his head slightly as he patted Harry's back. "Potter, why were you crying and screaming like a hag this early in the morning? We had not a lot of time to sleep."**

**Harry hiccupped. "Me saw a bad man by the door and it was scawy cause he was no moving at all!!"**

**Severus sighed and rubbed his head with his free hand. "Potter that was me. I fell asleep there last night. It wasn't some scary man or some dead body alright?"**

**Harry nodded and then struggled to get down so he could go over and help Draco with the bedding.**

**Draco who was putting the pillows back on the bed, felt something bump into him and looked down to see Harry with 2 heavy blankets in his hands. He was stumbling, trying to see over the tops of the blankets which was impossible. Draco snatched the blankets from his grasp and threw them on the bed. **

"**Go over to Severus and help him. I don't need your bloody help with making a bed."**

**Harry just stood there. Was his Dwaco mad at him? What had he done?**

**He figured that he was just playing with him and gave him a hug around the waist. **

**Draco reached down to yank his arms off him when he realized something.**

"**Harry? Did you get taller or something?"**

**Harry looked up at Draco and tilted his head. "Huh?"**

**Draco took a step back and stared at Harry long and hard. "Dear Merlin you did. How in bloody hell is that possible…Severus!! Come here!!"**

**Severus walked calmly into the room and looked at Draco with a bored look. **

"**What is it? I was going to check on the potion-"**

"**Nevermind that right now! Severus look at Harry!"**

**Severus looked down at Harry who stared right back up at him with a confused look in his eyes. **

"**I'm looking. Am I supposed to be noticing something?"**

**Draco slapped himself with his hand then winced and rubbed the spot. "For the love of—He's gotten taller! Yesterday he wasn't up to my to waist. He was only as tall as my thigh!!" **

**Severus walked over and knelt down and looked at Harry again who was busy tugging on Draco's hand and complaining about how hungry he was.**

"**Now that you mention it he has better vocabulary. I wonder if….no can't be it's impossible."**

"**Mind telling me what is so damn impossible?"**

**Severus gave a sharp look to his godson as he stood up with Harry in his arms. He would definitely have to re-teach some things…to both boys. He walked over to a dresser and fished out some pants and a shirt. He threw the pants at Draco's face and held the shirt up in his own hand. **

"**Dress the boy while I go talk to the Headmaster." And he threw the shirt at Draco too before sitting Harry down and telling him to be a good boy for Draco. Harry smiled brightly and nodded then walked over to Draco with his arms raised high.**

**Severus stormed out the door and slammed it shut behind him.**

"**Sevvie gets mad too fast."**

**Draco nodded as he took off Harry's sleepshirt. "I'll say."**

**----------**

**Severus barged into Dumbledore's office just as a teacher was leaving it. He wanted to tell Dumbledore of his findings and he didn't want anyone else to know but him.**

"**Ah Severus. How nice it is to see you at…" Dumbledore took a glance at his clock and smiled that smile of his. "7:30 in the morning. So early to be angry don't you think?"**

**Severus scowled but calmed himself down considerably. No need to get angry at Dumbledore for being himself. As long as he didn't offer—**

"**Want a lemon drop?"**

**Severus slapped himself. Damnit.**

"**No sir. I want to tell you that I think something is happening to Mr. Potter."**

**Albus stood up and walked over to Fawkes, feeding him a lemon drop. Who knew that bird ate those things? "Still calling him Mr. Potter? Why Severus you should be calling him Harry."**

**He fought the urge to pull his hair out.**

"**Will you just listen Albus? When Harry rudely awoke us this morning Draco discovered something fascinating."**

"**And what was that Severus?" Albus said as he petted his phoenix on the head. Fawkes trilled lightly and rubbed his head back against the old man's hand.**

**Severus thought about the best way to put this newly found information but decided to be blunt.**

"**He seems to be reverting back to his old age….without the use of a potion." **

**Albus dropped his bowl of lemondrops that he had in his hands and stared at Severus. Of all the things that could go wrong with his plans….**

"**He's what?!"**

**Severus shrunk back just a tiny bit and looked down to the floor. Not that he was afraid but he was not about to let the man look him in the eyes. "You heard correctly Headmaster. It's just a theory and it may be the lack of sleep has gotten to both Draco and I. So I wouldn't worry about it much."**

"**You let me know if he is indeed slowly reverting back to his age Severus. I have to think about what to tell the teachers."**

**Severus nodded. "Yes Headmaster."**

**Albus nodded and waved a hand to the door. "You may go now. And be sure to tell young Mr. Malfoy that I said hello would you?"**

"**Of course Headmaster. I shall inform you later on the results?"**

**Albus opened his mouth to say something but a loud boom shook the entire room . A few pieces of the ceiling came down and Albus wiped them off his robe and beard. "I wonder what that was."**

**Severus stared blankly for a moment then his eyes widened. "I forgot about the potion!! Damn it all to hell! I'll talk to you later Albus!!" Then he ran out of the room, towards the dungeons.**

**Fawkes shook his wings and stared at Albus before tilting his head and trilling. Albus hurried back behind his desk and started shoving papers onto the floor, searching for something. **

"**This does not go well with my plans. Not well at all."**

**---------**

**Draco had just put on Harry's robes when he heard, and felt, the boom go throughout the room. Harry jumped and grabbed onto Draco like a leech but as the room slowly stopped shaking and the ceiling stopped falling in little pieces Harry laughed and tugged on Draco's hand.**

"**Again!! Do it again!!"**

**Draco chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to the closet and put on his own robes. He snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared in an instant, shaking from fear or excitement Draco couldn't tell. **

"**Clean up this room and then inform Severus that we will be downstairs in the Great Hall eating breakfast." **

**Dobby nodded and went to go clean the stuff off the floor when Harry squealed and clapped his hands. Draco and Dobby both looked at him and Harry shouted, "Dobby!!" as loud as he possibly could.**

**Which was loud.**

**Dobby covered his ears from the shout then slowly turned and looked at his former Master's son with fear in his eyes. Draco eyes widened as he pointed. **

"**You were my old house elf!!"**

**Dobby ducked underneath the table on the far side of the room. "Y-y-yes Dobby was. I w-w-work for Dumbly now!!"**

**Harry giggled and clapped again and Draco looked at Harry with a look of amazement. "You set him free didn't you Harry?"**

**Harry nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, smiling like he won the Quidditch Cup. **

"**Hungwy Dwaco." Harry said around his thumb and he started for the door.**

**Draco just followed after dumbly and he had to wonder whether or not Harry's mind was messing with his or not. **

'**It certainly would explain a few things.' Draco thought as he shut the door behind them.**

**----------**

**A.N. –looks out into the crowd with fear as you all hold up machetes and replica Freddy's gloves and chainsaws and the like- Oh dear Merlin and God combined. I AM SO SORRY!! You do not even wanna KNOW why I haven't been able to update. I hope you all aren't terribly angry with me. **

**Draco – Of course they are. They haven't seen me in almost 5 months you bloody idiot!!**

**Hey I am not an idiot. I just…was busy that's all.**

**Harry – Miss Stasia? **

**Yes Harry?**

**Harry – Did you miss me?**

**-squeals and scoops Harry up and cuddles with him in my giant chair- Yes you adorable little boy! Gah you're gonna kill me with your cuteness.**

**Severus – As the authoress smothers herself and our leading star-**

**Draco – Hey I'm the star!!**

**Severus – we will tell you that we have no idea when she'll update again. So enjoy this chapter to the fullest. I'll make her update as soon as I clean this mess up.**

**Till then Ja Ne!!! –waves with Harry then cuddles him closer- Awwww!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was trailing after Harry. Not just anywhere though, they were heading to the Great Hall.

Well it was more like Draco was directing Harry on which way he should turn and Harry would hurry up and comply happily.

'How on earth did I get into this mess? I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys don't lower themselves as caretakers. Not even to they're own children!'

_That's why you're the bastard you are today then? Because your parents didn't take the time to raise you?_

Draco decided to not dignify himself with an answer.

"Dwaco!!" whined Harry pitifully. He was struggling to reach for the handle that would open the door. Standing on the tips of his toes, his fingertips only just brushed the bottom of the big brass handle.

_Besides look at that face. Who can get angry and STAY angry at a face like that?_

'Snape could.'

_No, besides him._

'I can stay mad at a face like that. It's not like he can control me with a word or a look or-'

A tugging on his robes pulled him from his musings and he looked down to see what it was.

Emerald eyes that were run over with tears stared up at him pitifully, like a puppy that had been kicked. His lower lip was quivering though he was trying his hardest to hide it. He had red splotches lining his cheeks from anger and embarrassment at not being able to open the door.

"I can't do it Dwaco. You do it." Harry whispered as he clutched onto the bottom half of Draco's robes.

And then Draco melted like silly putty. Not that he knew what that was.

He knelt down and wiped the unshed tears away that were threatening to spill over away. "Come on Harry. You can't get upset because you fail at something. You have to learn to get up and try again, alright?" Draco said softly to a still trembling Harry. The little boy nodded and rubbed at his cheeks.

"I wanna try again Dwaco. Will you help me?"

Draco nodded and stood back up. Then he picked up Harry who was giggling and held him directly in front of the handle.

"Ok. Try now."

Harry looked back at his Dwaco and smiled so brightly that Draco's breath caught in his throat. His eyes glowed happily as he nodded. "Will do Dwaco."

Draco stared at him for a moment. He sounded exactly as he did when he was his rightful age.

Was he beginning to remember something? He was going to have to ask Severus about it when he got the time.

He looked back at the door that had caused him so much trouble and wrapped his tiny hands around the handle tightly. Then he pulled with all his might. As he pulled Draco took two steps backwards so that the force of his movement would pull it open.

When the huge door creaked open a bit Harry let out a happy squeal and clapped his hands together. He twisted his body to look at Draco and saw him smiling softly. Harry pointed to the newly open door.

"Lookie! I opened the door!"

Draco sat him down on his feet and grabbed his hand. He began walking into the Great Hall, relived that hardly no one was here. He wanted to eat in peace after all.

As he entered he noticed that there were not as many people here as he thought. Of course considering that it was a weekend it was no big shock. Most people were probably still asleep.

Trailing after his Draco, Harry noticed there was one girl in particular that wouldn't stop staring at them. Or preferably, him. It was freaking him out. He moved in closer to his Draco, clinging lightly to his robes. Draco felt the movement ever so slightly but didn't say anything. He figured Harry was just shy at his age.

This was a good question. What age was he now?

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and pulled Harry up to sit right next to him. In a matter of seconds, plates of hot, welcoming food appeared right in front of them. Draco took a fork and began to attack his eggs – in a mannerly fashion of course. He looked over to see if Harry needed help with his toast or anything.

Harry was not touching anything.

Maybe the shock at seeing the food just appearing in front of him? Damn why hadn't he thought about telling the boy first?

_Because you're an idiot. You never think things through sometimes you know._

'I do not need your commentary right now.'

_Fine I'll be quiet. But only because Hermione is staring over here right now. We don't need her to think __you're__crazier__ then you already seem to be._

'What? That Granger girl is looking over here?' Draco thought as he looked up. Yep there she goes, staring at both him and Harry with tears in her eyes.

Draco noticed that Harry had gotten over whatever was bothering him and was digging into his breakfast, rather messily. He smiled a bit then tried to figure out he was going to get anything done today with baby Harry following him constantly.

'I can't leave him with Sev. He's got enough to do and I'm only helping him.' He thought as he bit into a piece of toast. 'And there's no way I'm leaving him with Dumbledore. That old fool will kill him before the day is out.'

_Oooh! Oooh! Pick me Dray! I got a marvelous idea!_

'Didn't I say leave me alone for right now? Or maybe for always?'

_No. You said something more along the lines of, 'I don't need your commentary right now.' Or something like that. But nevermind that. Pick me Dray cause I got a really good idea!!_

'What the bloody he- Fine. What is this great idea?'

_Why don'__t you leave Harry – by the way, when did you start calling him by his first name? – with Hermione! I'm sure her and the rest of his House must miss him terribly! So you would be hitting two birds with one stone!_

Draco's mouth dropped open. He made sure to cover it up before anyone noticed. Not like there were that many people in here anyway. He looked down at Harry who was making a mess of his breakfast as only little kids can do. Harry noticed this out of the corner of his eye and looked up at him smiling wide with a huge smear of grape jelly on his cheek. He waved happily at him and Dray could only nod before Harry turned back to his food. Every so often he would glance up then get back to eating.

'I would never call Potter by his first name! The thought of me doing that disgusts me!'

_Ah, going back to that again huh? Well no matter. You'll be doing it again in less than a minute. And forget that for now, what about my idea!! Isn't it brilliant?_

'But if you're me wouldn't that make it my idea too?'

_Hush up and agree with me already._

'Well I guess _I'm_ right. I could leave him with her and get some work done with Sev. And being around her just might jog some memories for him! I'm bloody brilliant!'

_I'M BRILLIANT! Stupid, ignorant, of all the-_

'Shutting you up now.'

Draco stood up so quickly that the few people that were actually in the room all turned to look at him. Hermione looked away from Harry's small form and stared at him with a confused look.

A look that got even more confused as he hurried towards her, with Harry in tow.

When he got over to them she frowned at him.

"What do you think you're doing?! Dragging that poor boy around with you like that?! Are you crazy?" She practically yelled at him.

"Stop your screeching woman. I want to know if you would do me a favor."

That caused Hermione to pause. She smiled down at Harry who was hiding behind Draco, munching on his last bit of toast. He smiled back at her shyly and she forced herself not to squeal. He was just SO adorable!

"Depends. What is it?"

Draco smiled and hurried along with his question before his pride returned from where ever the hell it took a vacation at and kicked him in the head.

"Would you mind watching Harry for me for a few hours?"

Hermione almost passed out. Draco asking a favor? And not just any favor but to watch Harry?

_Told you. You're already using his first name again. I'm always right._

Draco shook his head. "Potter! I meant to say Potter."

Harry tugged on Draco's robes. Draco looked down and shook his head lightly as he reached for a napkin and began wiping Harry's face off.

"Dwaco?"

"Yes Potter?"

Harry shrank back a bit. "Don't call me that. That's not my name."

"It is your name, just as Harry is. Why can't I call you that?" Draco questioned.

"Cause you haven't ever called me that. EVER!" Harry spoke loudly all wide eyed and so cutely innocent.

This caused Hermione and Draco to snicker. For different reasons of course. Draco was thinking: 'If Harry only knew.'

Hermione thought, "Oh Harry. Still adorable with that cute boyish charm.'

Hermione pushed her empty plate back and wiped off her hands with another napkin. "I'll watch him for a few hours. I've missed him anyway. Has he remembered anything?"

Draco shook his head. "No. Not a thing. But I'll talk to you about it some other time. I really have to go now."

"And just what are you in such a hurry for?" Hermione asked while she brushed off Harry's shirt.

"Because I need to help Professor Snape with some potions. And we can't do that while Harry is around, poisonous to young children and all." Draco said while he quickly got up. "Harry this is Hermione Granger. She's one of your best friends. You're going to be staying with her for a few hours ok? I'll be back to get at around…" He checked the time quickly and looked at Harry's curious face. "7 'o'clock alright?"

"Why, the Great Draco Malfoy, learning a mere commoner's name?" Hermione said mildly angry. All this time he knew it – of course – and still he called her mudblood and the like?

Draco winked. "Have to learn the name of the competition of course." He kneeled down to Harry's eye level and straightened his shirt out.

_Such a neat freak._

"Promise to be a good boy for her?"

"Promise to come back and get me Dray?"

Draco blinked. Was that the older Harry's voice he just heard? No, impossible…right? He shook himself out of it when he heard Harry saying his name over and over again.

"Dwaco? Dwaco? Dwakie Dwaco?"

"Don't call me that again Harry. Now what is it?"

Harry pouted. "Me said are you gonna come back for me?"

"Of course I will. Dumbledore and Severus'll kill me if I don't. Now be a good boy and don't make too much of a mess!"

Hermione picked Harry up and laughed as he waved at a quickly vanishing Draco Malfoy.

_Seem to be fitting into that role of caretaker a little well ain't ya Draco?_

----------

Severus was working hard in his potions lab. Ingredients were strewn out all around him and his hair was more of a mess than usual. Where was that boy? He needed help damnit. Couldn't do this all by himself.

Just when he was about to curse the gods that created this world for making this boy late, Draco came crashing into the room.

He quickly dignified himself though so it was ok.

"Sorry I'm so late Sev. What do you need help with?"

"The potions of course. What else would I need help with? Picking my wardrobe?"

He saw Draco about to open his mouth with a glint in his eye and glared at him. "Don't even think of saying it. Now go over there and grab those bottles. Most of these potions are already done."

Draco went over to the shelves and grabbed the bottles. As they worked in companionable silence Severus finally realized there was something missing.

"Where the hell is the Potter brat?"

Draco looked up from stirring some concoction of nasty stuff with equally foul smelling odor. His blond hair was dangling in front of his face from the work and he was sweating, just slightly. "I left him with Granger. I figured that they would be missing him so I was thinking 'Why not let her watch him for me for a few hours?' That way we could get our work done in peace."

Severus nodded his head but his eyes still looked worried. He shook his head and went back to work.

"Fine. But after we're done you better go get him."

"Of course I'm going to get him. You think I would leave him with those cowardly Lions? Hell no, not when I can brainwash him into being more like a Slytherin." Draco sighed dramatically. "I've got my work cut out for me."

Severus snorted as he bottled another potion. "You'd be surprised."

---------


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione was happy. Very, very happy. Extremely so.

How often would Draco come to ask her for a favor?

And besides, she got to watch little Harry. Which meant she got to gloat AND hang with her best friend, who she hadn't seen in almost 3 days. Or was it 4? Either way it didn't matter. She was going to have fun.

As soon as she got him to stop crying.

"Harry! What's the matter?" Hermione almost felt like crying herself. He had been crying for almost 2 hours straight.

Everything was fine until 20 minutes after Draco left them in the Great Hall. Harry had come to the conclusion that Draco wasn't going to come back for him. And nothing she could do, say, think, or even magically appear, would make him believe any different.

"Oh Harry. Draco is going to come back for you! He wouldn't just leave you. Even he's not that cruel…I think."

Harry had cried himself into a sore throat so all he could now was just hiccup. Loudly.

Those loud gasping hiccups that make you cringe.

Hermione was at her wit's end. And THAT was saying a whole lot. Considering she was the smartest student Hogwarts had seen in almost 3 decades.

But she really didn't know what to do. And it was breaking her heart to hear Harry cry like this.

Everyone else in the Den of Lions were either away visiting family or at Hogsmeade for the day. So that meant no one was there. Except for the remaining Weasleys, and Dean, the rest of the House was gone.

That also meant she was alone in this matter.

"Dwaco!! I want Dwaco!!" Harry hiccupped and cried.

Who knew Harry could be such a brat?

"HARRY!"

Harry closed his mouth and looked wide eyed at a red Hermione.

She blew a strand of hair out of her face. Finally.

"He will come back for you. But while he's gone I need you to be a good boy for me, just like Draco said. You wouldn't wanna disobey him would you?"

Harry shook his head quickly.

"Then stop crying. It's making me feel bad." Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead a little.

She jumped a little when she felt another hand on her forehead. She looked up and saw Harry's small hand resting against her head. He looked sad. "Sowwy Brownie. Me didn't mean to make you sad. I be good from now on." Harry said with a nod of his head. With that he went down onto the floor and started to play with his pants.

"Why are you calling me Brownie?" Hermione asked confused.

"Cause of the color of you hair. It pretty brown. Looks like brownies!!" Harry giggled as he nibbled on his finger.

Hermione giggled a bit before she looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 11:47 a.m. She grinned as she thought of an idea.

"Hey do you wanna go see the grounds?"

Harry tilted his head. "The gwounds? What's that?"

Hermione grinned more as she stood up and reached for his hand as he got up off the floor.

"Let's go see shall we?"

---------

Dumbledore had found what he was looking for. It was a sheet of paper.

A long sheet of paper.

It had a list of names on it. Names from people all over the world, from different time periods. And though the paper was long the list of names was not.

In actuality it was only about 7 names.

Don't ask why those names are on a long sheet of paper.

Dumbledore sat down in his huge chair and stroked his beard. He stared at the names long and hard. It was a list of names of the people who had reverted back to their adult form without the aid of a potion or any kind of magic to help them.

Who knew these accidents occurred before? And yet they can't be prevented.

"What a strange thing Fawkes."

Fawkes looked up from cleaning itself and trilled lightly.

"I wanted them to use the potion to make Harry his rightful age again. But alas it seems as if he does not need it." He said as he took a quill and added Harry's name to the list.

For it was a list of names, the people who reverted back on their own magical abilities. And every last one of them were powerful in their own right.

And at the top of the list was Merlin's name.

And right underneath that was Salazar Slytherin.

---------

A man was sitting on the couch in Severus' potions room. With his long and wildly shaggy brown hair he looked unhealthy. It could have been the yellow glow from his skin as well. That couldn't have been healthy either.

He was nervous as he stared at Severus. Severus just stared back with a bored look in his eye.

"You need the potion right?"

The man nodded. He was so jumpy that his knees were almost knocking against the desk in front of him.

Severus leaned back against his chair with a smirk on his face.

"And here I thought you were going to try to go without it."

The man spoke, his voice raspy since his throat was sore.

"You know I can't do that Severus. That would risk people getting hurt. You know that I will not do that."

Severus just smirked wider. "Oh just this once can you please?"

The man slammed his hands down on the desk. "Do you think this is a game Severus? It's not! Give me the potion! You know I need it!"

Severus' eyes stopped glowing with mirth and narrowed in disgust. "A game? Oh no Remus, I for one know that this is not a game." He reached into a drawer and pulled a long-necked bottle filled with his Wolfsbane Potion. "Come and fetch it from me."

Remus looked crestfallen. "Just hand it to me! I don't have that much longer!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Nonsense. You have all the time in the world. I know for a fact that the moon isn't full for another 3 days. Now come over here and fetch for it like a good dog."

"I refuse to lower myself just so you can have your fun."

He turned to walk back out the door when he stopped. He couldn't move. He knew as well as Severus that he could not leave without that bottle. He slowly turned towards Severus who was swinging the bottle back and forth gently in front of him.

"Well?"

Remus sighed and walked back over towards the evil man with the precious goods in his grasp and began leaning down on his desk, his shirt sliding up his stomach.

The things he did for this man's amusement. And his potion.

---------

Draco wandered the long halls of Hogwarts, looking for any sign of Dumbledore. Sev had sent him on an impossible mission. He could still remember what he had told him to do.

--"I want you to find Albus and tell him that I need more ingredients for my potion. If he is to ever want the Golden Boy back to his normal self then had better get them for me."

"But why can't you just get them yourself?" Draco had asked.

"Seeing as how I can't leave this bloody office I need someone else to do it for me. And I will not allow you into Knockturn Alley Yes I know you've been there with your father but you will not go there by yourself. Not with the Dark Lord's spies everywhere."

Draco nodded but in his mind he was rolling his eyes. What was he 4?

"So go find him for me. If I know Albus he'll be in his office. The password is-"

Draco held up a finger. "Let me guess. Lemon drops?"

Severus gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Astonishingly not. It's 'Lemon Sherbert.'"

"Had something to do with lemons of course. Disgusting flavor that is."--

So Draco had been sent off with the annoying task of searching for a man who most of the time did not like to be found. He was just as much a prankster as Peeves was.

"Can you just imagine how irritating that is?" He spoke softly to himself as he made his way to the Headmasters Office.

Very irritating.

He got to the gargoyle and stared at it before sighing and saying the password.

"Lemon sherbet."

And the gargoyle hopped out of the way, happily as you please, and made way for Draco to get into his office.

Once in there Draco looked in and saw a mess. Papers everywhere, books falling off tables and desks, lamps bent at odd angles and a huge chair that looked like it had been well sat in.

"Headmaster? Are you in here?"

He carefully stepped into the office and was real careful not to touch anything.

He didn't want to catch anything.

Draco looked all over the round office for a sign that he had at least been there but nothing. Nada. Just a huge mess that really needed to be cleaned and a small plate of lemon drops.

"Eww Disgusting things." Draco shuddered. He moved towards Dumbledore's desk and that's when he noticed a piece of paper sticking out among the rest. Perhaps because it was at least 6 ft long. But he wanted to know what it was and pulled on it.

And as the paper was moved the rest of the papers came flying with it. Knocking Draco to the floor with its massive weight.

He shoved some papers out of the way and sat up, his robes ruffled and his hair mussed. With a very pissed look on his face.

"Bloody Headmaster. Needs to clean his office so people don't drown in this mess." He muttered to himself as he attempted to stand up.

Note the word attempted.

Every time he tried he would step on a slip of paper and fall back down, right into the mess which was only accumulating in size.

Damn the Headmaster.

"Where the bloody hell is he?!" Draco snarled.

"Why I'm right here young Mr. Malfoy. And I must say you're doing a very good job of cleaning my office for me. Merlin knows I should have gotten around to it sooner but…"

Draco whirled around at the sound of Dumbledore's voice and grabbed onto the desk in front of him to keep his balance.

"When did you get here?" Draco asked, confused that he hadn't heard the man coming.

Dumbledore went around the other side of his desk and picked up the long sheet of paper that Draco had grabbed before. With a tap of his wand, which also appeared from nowhere, he muttered something and it rolled back up and slipped into one of the many pockets of his robe.

"I just arrived. Fawkes had mentioned that someone was in my office and that they needed to speak with me, very urgently if I remember correctly. Was that you Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded as he finally regained his balance. "Yes it was me! I've been caught in your mess since I arrived here. What do you mean 'Thank you for cleaning your office?' This is NOT clean! And who is Fawkes?"

"Why Fawkes is my phoenix. And he's been behind you the entire time." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Draco turned and noticed the MASSIVE, huge bird just sitting there on his perch. He gave Draco a look and flapped his wings a couple of times.

"Oh. I hadn't seen him there."

Dumbledore nodded and sat down in his huge chair. "With very good reason. You weren't looking for him. So therefore you couldn't see him. But all is well. So tell me what is it you wish to see me for?"

Draco brushed off his robes and patted his hair down. "I've come to ask you something. Professor Snape needs more ingredients for his potion. The one to restore Ha- I mean, Potter to his natural state. He won't let me go get them and he needs to watch the other potions that he's making so he was wondering if you could send someone for him to go get them."

"Very well. Hagrid will be here shortly and when he arrives I shall tell him to get them for him. What exactly is it he needs?"

Draco went to tell him but nothing came out of his open mouth. So he looked rather funny sitting there with his mouth open and dumb look on his face. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Let me guess. Severus forgot to tell you."

Draco nodded as a light blush stained his cheeks. He would get his godfather for making him look like an idiot in front of the Headmaster.

_Well maybe you haven't noticed but you already did. With the falling and papers flying and all._

'Shut up.'

"No matter. I shall send Hagrid down there and he'll get them from Severus himself. Now if that was all Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded and headed towards the door.

Dumbledore nodded his head in Draco's direction. Then went back to writing something on his papers. Draco left the room and went back downstairs, heading towards Severus' Potions Lab.

"That man is very weird. Very weird indeed."

_Don't we all know it._

----------

Remus had gotten the potion he needed from Severus. Through some very embarrassing ways for him and amusing to Severus. Now he was sitting in the corner with a sulking look on his face and his bottled Wolfsbane nestled in his hands. He looked ready to tear off anyone's hand if they came near.

"I can't believe you made me do that."

Severus snorted as he stirred the potion in front of him. After seven more clockwise turns he pulled out the ladle and set it aside. Then he moved over to his work desk and started tidying up. "Is there any reason why you're still here? I gave you your potion. What else do you need from me? A hug perhaps? A kiss?"

Remus blushed and ignored those last two parts. "I'm waiting to see my honorary godson if it's ok with you. Not that I need to explain myself to you. I haven't seen him lately and wanted to give him a visit."

"Ah and here I thought you only came because you missed me."

Remus stared at Severus. "You're really sick you know that?"

Severus smirked as he turned around to face him. "It's part of my charm."

Remus ignored him again.

"Well anyway I've come to see him and you can't make me leave."

"And just how do you know he's here? He could be anywhere in this castle. Go try the Gryffindor rooms. You know he hardly ever leaves his Lions Den nowadays."

Remus got up and put his potion in his pocket. "What do you mean? Your hiding something from me aren't you?"

Severus took an empty bottle and set it near the cooling potion. He reached for his ladle and started spooning some into it. "Why I have no idea what you mean."

Just before Remus could open his mouth to challenge him Draco came bursting through the door.

With a small Harry following behind him.

"Hey Sev! You will not believe the day I had today! You sent me on a wild goose chase you know and-" Draco stopped short when he noticed the wild man just standing there, looking at Harry with a shocked look on his face.

Harry noticed him too and stared right back.

"Hey Sevvie. Who is dat? Huh?" Harry questioned as he pulled on Severus' robes, never once taking his eyes off the man.

Draco just looked and moved to stand in front of Harry in case the man was dangerous.

Severus sighed and patted Harry on his head. "This Harry is-"

"Harry!?" Remus cried as he dropped to his knees in front of Harry.

Harry's eyes grew big as he stared at him. His mouth started to tremble and he reached for the man.

"Moony!!"

------------


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione came bursting in through the doors, right as everyone who was still here in the dorms were settling down for the night.

"You'll never guess what happened today!!"

Everyone sat down on the couches and waited for her to speak. But Ron was the first person to say something stupid.

"What? Did you learn something new? Like a spell? Or maybe how to cure an illness? Whatever it is we don't have time for it! We have to figure out how to get Harry back!"

Hermione was about to throttle Ron. "No you bloody idiot! I saw Harry today! I got to watch him for a few hours!!"

That made everyone jump out off the couches and crowd around Hermione. Everyone but Ron who was having a slight heart attack.

"You got to see Harry?! Did he miss us?" Fred jumped up and down on the couch.

"Does he say hi?" George questioned.

"Is he doing alright?" Ginny asked.

Hermione covered her ears and laughed. "If you guys could quiet down I'll tell you!!"

Fred, George, Ginny and Dean all simmered down and sat there with eager looks on their faces. Ron was still having a slight heart attack over in the corner but no one really cared.

"Well Draco came up to me today and-"

"You mean you let that bloody ferret come within 10 ft of you!?" Ron shouted from across the room.

Hermione shut her mouth and directed a glare his way. The fierceness of it caught Ron off guard and he shut up.

"Anyway," Said Hermione as she looked back at the waiting faces in front of her. "Draco came up to me today and asked could I watch Harry for a few hours while he helped Professor Snape make the potion that would turn Harry back. So I said yes!"

"Of course you said yes!" Ginny squealed and reached for a pillow off the couch to hug. "It must've been so cool to watch Harry. Why didn't you bring him around us and let us see him for awhile?"

Hermione sat back against the chair and closed her eyes as she replay the day through her head. "Because I spent the first 2 and a half hours trying to get him to stop crying. He really loves Draco. It was kind of sad to see him cry and I figured you all wouldn't wanna be bothered by him in that mode so I said forget it." She looked around the common room and saw no one else there. "Where is everyone?"

"You know that today was Hogsmeade weekend right? Well for some reason Dumbledore said that if anyone wanted to go home for the weekend they could so that's where everyone did. Except Neville. He should be back soon." Dean told her. He batted Fred's hand away. George was snickering.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow. Why on earth were they snickering?

"Why are two snickering like that?" Hermione gave them both looks. She noticed Dean blush a little and got it. "Ohhhh so that's why."

"Oh hush Hermione." Dean said, blushing all the while Fred and George were making kissy noises behind him.

"Well next time you get hold of Harry be sure to bring him around us too ok Mione?" Ginny said. She nodded her head in agreement then sighed.

"That's if he ever asks for my help again. You know how hard it is for him to do something like that. Pride getting in the way and all."

Ron had sat the whole time glaring in the corner. "Do I have permission to speak now?"

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny looked at her brother with an exasperated look on her face. "All you're going to do is yell and scream about how Slytherins are this and we should do something to get Harry back and whatever else your brain can think of right now. Why should we want to hear any of it?"

Ron stood up with a determined look on his face. "Am I the only one who cares about poor Harry's fate with those miserable bastards!?"

"Well you seem-"

"To be the only-"

"One who thinks-"

"He's in danger little-"

"Ronniekins!"

Then Fred started snickering while George made faces at him. Dean and Ginny began to laugh.

"It's not funny!! He could get in serious trouble with these people!!" Ron almost shouted.

"And what will you do Ron?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice. All the laughter stopped and all eyes were on her as she opened her eyes and stared directly at Ron. "What are you going to do? Just snatch Harry away from them, all the while calling them names? Right now the only people who can take care of him are those two 'bastards'. They are all he remembers. And as good friends you should RESPECT that." Hermione stood up and began walking over towards him. "Everyone else thinks he's in capable hands. Even Headmaster Dumbledore thinks so. So I repeat my earlier question. What are you going to do?"

"I-I-I'll do something! Anything is better than just letting him be around those two! He could get warped! Taken from our side and-!"

"Our side?" Hermione questioned as she took another step. "At this moment he knows nothing about sides!! He is a scared little 3 year boy who is alone and in a world where he knows NOTHING! And you have the nerve to talk about sides!?"

Ron's face got redder than his hair. "But those people-!"

"QUIT TALKING ABOUT THEM AS IF THEY'RE NOT HUMAN!"

Ginny got up and grabbed Hermione's arm. "It's ok Hermione. Let it go. Just let it go."

"Let it go fast. Her magic is starting to break things." Dean said while staring at the lamp right next to them. It was shaking furiously.

Hermione looked at Ron with a sad eye. "If you can never get over this grudge you have then you will never grow up. Until that day comes I want you to no longer talk to me." Then she turned around and ran upstairs into the girls' dorm. Everyone could hear the door slam shut so hard that the walls were rattling.

"I think maybe you went to far that time Ron." George spoke up.

"Yeah maybe you should-"

Ron cut Dean off. "Just…leave me alone." He trudged up the stairs and into his own dorm before shutting the door quietly. Everyone just looked at each other.

"So...what are we going to do now?" Dean asked.

There was a silence before one of the twins broke out cards.

"Y'all know how to play Texas Hold 'Em?"

--------

"Moony!!" Harry cried as he raced towards the man. He jumped into his arms and started crying as hard as he could.

Everyone was astounded. Especially Remus.

But first came little Harry. They could sort this out later.

So Remus sat down in his chair and began rocking back and forth, making soft little hushing noises and whispers. Slowly but surely it calmed Harry down until he was silent, playing with the buttons on Remus' jacket.

Severus sat back down behind his desk with a wide eyed look on his face. Even he couldn't have guessed that he would remember things from that long ago. It had to been what…16 years or so? Not to mention his regression that happened only a few days ago.

Draco was still staring at the docile Harry. Never, in the history of their rivalry had he seen him behave like this. It was freaking him out to see Harry look so innocent and fragile. He had forgotten what happened so long ago that made him the boy who lived.

_Of course he would go hysterical like that Draco. When's the last time he's seen Remus in his 3 year old mind? It must be good to see a familiar face from his past._

It was silent in the room that you could feel the tension. Almost see it. So Harry was the first one to speak up.

"Moony?"

Remus looked down at those green eyes, so like Lily, look at him. He could see the familiar look in them. He softly petted his hair. "Yes little one?"

"Why you look so old?"

Remus sighed. When you get older little one I'll explain everything to you."

"Pwomise?"

Remus nodded. "Promise."

That was all Harry needed to know from him. He looked over at Severus with a big smile on his face then directed it at Draco who once again felt like melting into a pile of goo. "Can we go to the gwounds again?"

"What?" Severus shook off his shock and gave Harry a questioning look. Harry's 3 year old face looked exasperated – if you could call it that.

"The gwounds. Outside the big door in the front room. Me wanna see the Quidditch thing again."

Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. "Not right now Harry. We'll take you tomorrow. It's already late and you need to be taking your bath." Draco held out his arms. "Why don't we go and let the two grown ups talk for awhile?"

Harry nodded, smiling and climbed off Remus' lap. He stood next to him for a quick second then tugged on Remus's hand till Remus leaned down to see what he wanted. With a quick kiss to his cheek Harry laughed and ran into Draco's waiting arms.

"To the tub!" Harry shouted.

"To the tub we go then." Draco said as he walked over to the door on the far side of the room that would lead back into their quarters that he shared with the Professor. The look in his eyes as he left said one thing and one thing clear.

'You better tell me everything when I get back.'

Then the door shut behind them, with Harry cheering in the background.

Remus and Severus just stared at each other.

Finally Remus spoke up.

"When did Harry get like this?"

"Two days ago. It was a potions accident in class. I'm working on a remedy as we speak."

"So you just let an accident happen in your classroom?"

"You know as well as I how hard it is to keep track of all your students at once! And do not go about blaming me on this whole mess. If you want to blame someone then blame Albus!"

Remus stood up fast, knocking the chair away from him in his hurry. "What do you mean blame Albus!? He's not the one who got him like this!"

"But he's the one who insisted he take my class even though he's nowhere near the level that I'm teaching my students! And Neville as well for that matter!"

"Oh so now you're calling them dumb!?"

"I'm calling them incompetent!" Severus shouted. He sighed and leaned back against his chair. "Look, I will not have this argument with you right now. I need to get this potion done so that I can restore the idiot back to his right age. After I'm done with that we can have all the fights in the world." He glanced up at Remus and smirked. "And don't worry I won't hold you to that or anything. So just go on merry little way and we'll have this discussion later."

Remus stood over Severus with an angry look in his eye. "No we will have this discussion now."

Severus brought his hands to his forehead and rubbed.

"Why couldn't you have left when I told you too?"

---------

Draco was having the time of his life, giving Harry a bath in the tub.

Though he would never admit it.

_Of course. You never admit anything do you? Just wander around like an idiotic puppet._

'What's the problem you have with me so much? I mean if you're me then shouldn't you have a better outlook on me then you do now?'

_You mean like you? Of course I shouldn't! You need more people to hit you upside the head with a dose of reality. And if others won't do for fear or your father's wrath then I shall._

'Well when put like that I guess I can understand….but stop calling me an idiot all the time. I have the best grades in the whole school.'

_Second best you mean._

Draco rolled his eyes, holding in a smirk. Then he covered his eyes because Harry was busy splashing everything in sight. He laughed and began splashing him back.

"I'll get you back Harry!"

Harry giggled and shook his head as he moved to the other side of the bath. Then he slowed down and started making waves in the water in a thoughtful way. Draco noticed this and stopped splashing, worried just a little bit about what Harry could possibly be thinking.

"What is it Harry?" Draco asked as he rolled up his sleeves more and reached for his wand. With a simple spell there were bubbles scrubbing Harry all over the place. Harry squirmed but as soon as they were done he giggled and half swam back over to Draco.

"Dwaco? Did me use to be big?"

Draco looked confused. "Big as in older?"

Harry nodded as he caught a bubble in his hands. He looked over at Draco with a wisdom beyond his years in his eyes. "Me have pictures running through my head and they show a big boy who look like me. And he be fighting with you. Why did you fight with him Dwaco?"

Draco sighed as he sat down on the floor next to the huge tub. "You know what Harry? At the time arguments and fights seem like the most important thing in the world. But right now? I honestly can't even remember what it was about! Silly of me isn't it?" He said as he tickled Harry under the chin. Harry giggled all cutely and looked at Draco with huge emerald eyes that were sparkling. Draco wanted to just snuggle Harry, all day and all night.

Why had he ever fought with Harry in the first place?

Seeing him as the boy he is now made him wonder. If he had ever been this innocent with those bastards of a family raising him, then how did he manage to keep that innocence even as a 16 year old boy? Was he really that upset that Harry didn't want to be his friend 5 years ago? Or was it something more than that?

_Ah. So you're finally learning. About damn time. I thought it would take forever._

Harry patted Draco on his arm until Draco looked down and smiled. "Yes Harry?"

"Me ready to get out now."

Draco reached for a huge fluffy towel and scooped Harry up in it. Harry giggled happily as he was rubbed down in it.

"It tickles Dwaco!!"

Draco smiled as he continued drying him then accio'd his pajamas and put it on for Harry. As Harry stuck his arms through the sleeves of his shirt he decided to ask him a question.

He just hoped he could answer it the best he could.

"Harry?"

Harry gave a muffled 'Huh?' from his place in his shirt. Draco set to putting Harry's pants on him.

"Do you want to return to your rightful age?"

Harry pulled his head through the shirt and gave Draco a confused look.

"But this is my right age. Right Dwaco?"

Draco nodded and gave Harry a hug. "Yes Harry. Now let's get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Boy did they ever. Tomorrow was a Monday. That meant school was back in session. He just wondered what he was going to do with Harry while he took his classes.

Maybe Sev would watch him. He hoped so.

---------


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Holy mother of…It's been almost 6 months since I've updated!! Merlin I feel like such a bad person. –rubs my head then leans on my arm on the table- Well since no one really cares to read these anyway I'm keeping mine short. I will be trying to update all my stories as much as I can but with half my stories gone off my computer and my notebooks nowhere to be found it might take some time. So bear with me and thanks for all the kewl reviews!! You have made Chibi Harry feel so special. In the next reviews leave him some cookies.

Draco in the background: And some hair gel!!

What the hell for?!

Draco: I have to look glorious for my fans!!

-sighs and shakes my head- Ignore him. Severus do you wanna take it away?

Severus: Why the bloody hell not? –looks out all the readers holding a adorable Chibi Harry in his arms- Enjoy the chapter. Who knows when she'll bloody update again.

Chibi Harry: Bloody!! –giggles cutely and smiles at everyone-

Aww crap!! Stop cursing around him you guys!! –chases them into the kitchen with a wooden spoon-

---------

Another school day. Another day to wring the necks of wandering students, terrify the younger kids and all in all make it a miserable day for everyone else.

If only he could get rid of the chain and ball that followed him aimlessly.

Severus sighed as he walked into his classroom with little Harry following behind him happily. It wasn't that he didn't like the boy, on the contrary he was beginning to have…dare he even think it….._paternal _feelings about the boy. Which he had to keep under wraps because if anyone other than Draco or Lupin found out would cost him his neck most likely.

Draco had came up to him early in the morning before most animals arise and begged and pleaded for him to take Harry for the day so that he could get some work done in his classes. Since Severus was hardly awake at the time he mumbled yes and waved him out of his room, intent on getting some much needed rest. Teasing Lupin isn't a walk in the park you know. Neither is getting the Dark Lord off your back. He was not prepared come 6:30 in the morning when he woke up to head into the bathroom to see a young Harry Potter leaning on the edge of his bed and looking at him with a smile on his face.

Severus immediately began thinking of ways he could maim Malfoy without the rest of the school knowing.

After getting himself clean since Malfoy had at least seen to it that Harry was, they both went to start the day.

What on Earth had he been thinking?

Harry was a fun boy to be around no doubt most of the time but there were times you just wanted to wring the boy's neck. To Severus it seemed that Harry has always been the boy who never really liked to follow the rules, no matter what age he tended to be.

But Severus was getting used to it. Not that he wanted to but he was. So when he walked into his classroom during his only break between classes before the afternoon he decided to see if the potion he was making to return Harry to his rightful age was anywhere near completion yet.

"Harry, go over to my desk and sit in the chair. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded and ran over to the desk, clambering up into the huge chair and sitting back against it. He started tapping the arms of the chair quietly and watched what Severus was doing as he began to gather all these things.

Severus grabbed everything he needed for the potion that wasn't already over by his workstation and headed over that way. Sparing a glance in Harry's direction he was amazed to see that for once Harry was actually doing what he told him to. Just sitting in the chair minding his own business. Pleased at that Severus set his things on the table and reached for the book he had left open to skim over something he had read last night.

While Severus was doing that Harry began looking around and squirming. He wanted to be good for Severus because he liked the man so much but he also wanted to get up and wander around the huge room. There were tables that had not yet been crawled under and stacks of books that were just begging to be opened and colored in. He wiggled around a bit more and placed his tiny hands on the desk in front of him. He would not do it. Severus had asked him could he sit here for him and sit there he would. He would just have to find something to do within his area.

Reaching for a quill that was on the desk, Harry looked at Severus and saw him deeply engrossed in his work. Smiling, Harry grabbed that quill then looked for a piece of paper that didn't have lots of writing on it. Finding said sheet of paper he grinned at it then began scribbling on it. Drawings suns and moons and grass and clouds and stick figures with no shape. He was having the time of his life.

With both participants in room otherwise occupied they both didn't notice that Harry had begun glowing a bit. Suddenly sharp pain went throughout Harry's body and he cried out, dropping the quill and holding onto his chest. He began to curl up in the chair trying not to cry out too loudly.

His Uncle Vernon had liked it too much when he cried out loudly.

Severus turned around and dropped everything, rushing over to the little boy who had curled up in the chair and looked as if he was dying. He put his hands on Harry's back and slowly began rubbing. He didn't know what was going on and didn't know if he could chance moving him to Poppy's before this could be over with. So he continued rubbing and tried not to let the sound of Harry's crying get to him.

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. The light faded and Harry's sobbing began to slowly stop. Severus looked down to see what the damage was and how he could fix it when he held back a gasp. Harry was no longer the little toddler he had been.

Harry was now 7 years old. If the clothes were any indication. They were practically falling off his body in little rips and tears.

Harry looked up at the strange man rubbing his back and scooted back as far into the chair as he could, shivering from the cold and fear. He had no idea where he was. One minute he had been shoved into his cupboard and the next minute he was in a dark, dingy basement that looked way worse then a basement should be. But he didn't scream.

Severus didn't know whether or not to be happy about that.

------------

Draco ran into the infirmary, almost sliding into one of the ready made beds by the door. He shook that off though and continued on near the back until he saw a mop of dark, unruly hair lying on a bright pillow. He was about too run over towards it when a hand came down on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"What the hell are y-"Draco began to say before he noticed it was his Head of House. He snapped his mouth shut and just looked up at him. Severus saw the worry in the boy's eyes and remembered back to a few moments ago when he had been terrified himself. He knew this was just Draco's way of dealing with it.

It was sad to say that they had both had begun to care about this little boy. Severus in a paternal way and Draco, well maybe more.

Draco glanced at the boy lying peacefully in the bed then back at Severus and tried to keep the pleading out of his voice. "Wh-what happened? Is he going to be okay?"

Severus sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Earlier today during my free period while I was watching Harry he went from a 3 year old toddler to a 7 year old boy. Not much is known of how it actually happened but after the transformation it left his body tired obviously and he passed out. I brought him here much to the shock of Poppy and myself." He glanced over at Draco who was biting his lip. Severus laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"He's going to be fine Draco. Nothing is out of the ordinary aside from the fact that with a burst of light he aged four years."

Draco heard the little boy shift in the bed behind him. And boy was little the operative word. Even though he had aged four years he still looked like he was five. Why was that?

He went over to the bed and sat on the left side of it, reaching down with a hand to stroke at Harry's soft hair. Harry mumbled something inaudible and turned over towards the hand, curling up and smiling softly. It was all Draco could do not to crawl into the bed and hold him close. When he had heard the news he had stormed out of class on a mission. Something had made his Harry hurt and he was going to find out what that was and kill it.

No questions asked.

'Is that what I really think now?' Draco thought to himself as he kept stroking Harry's hair. He heard Severus move over towards Poppy to discuss something. He laid his head down on the edge of the bed and gazed into the sleeping face of perfection. 'He's mine now. And when we get him back to his rightful age I'm going to tell him. I just hope he hears me out…'

_Gah__ Stupid bloody Gryffindors and their feelings that make others feel too. What a sad sight we are. And don't worry, he'll hear you out. _

Draco nodded at the reassuring feeling that was coursing through his body. He snuggled down deeper into the thick, comfy blanket and closed his eyes to take a quick nap. What he didn't notice was Harry's small hand curling up into his own as they both sighed and went back to the world of dreams.

------

"Isn't this bizarre? Never in all my years have I heard of a case like this one. I don't know what else I can do for him…" Poppy sighed and wrung her hands around the towel she had been using to cool off Harry's forehead. Severus was feeling the exact same way but didn't want Poppy feeling like that.

"Just do what you've been doing Poppy. You're doing all you can for Potter and that's all that matters." Severus spoke out softly.

But Poppy had heard him and quickly hid a small smile before he noticed it. "Thank you Severus. I do appreciate hearing compliments every now and then."

Severus was about to wave her off, saying that it was utter nonsense when an arm went around his waist and pulled him in close contact with a body. Severus stiffened up as he heard the voice drift in his ear.

"Well now I didn't know that you could give out compliments."

Severus looked at Poppy for help but she had gone over to Harry's bed to wrap another blanket around Draco before going into her office, probably to fill out some sort of paperwork.

"I give them out when they are due. You don't need compliments; you're ego is plenty big." Severus snapped back, trying to get the arm from around his waist without actually touching it.

"I assure you that's not the only thing that's big on me. People say I have other large….attributes." The last word was practically a hiss against the dark haired man's ear. Severus shuddered; in the good way he did not know. He pulled himself away from the older man and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Lucius?!" Severus hissed quietly so as to not wake the boys up. Lucius just looked around the room with a look of disdain before turning his eyes back on Severus. He let a small smirk grace his lips as he tilted his head in that way that made Severus want to knock it off his neck.

"Am I no longer allowed to check up on my son from time to time?"

"Not as long as you can send him letters. Think of a better excuse Lucius." Severus began pushing him out of the room before he could notice that his son was in there, curling up to Harry Potter.

Lucius complied but as soon as they were in the hall he shoved Severus up against the wall and started trailing fingers down his throat, coming to rest on the buttons that were lining his shirt. "Perhaps I just wanted to see you Severus." Lucius said in a hushed whisper. His fingers slowly started to unbutton them one at a time.

Severus gasped and leaned his head back against the wall as Lucius started stroking his skin with more and more pressure.

Until a loud clearing of the throat made them both jump away.

Remus was standing there, looking all haggard but still cute with that slight blush that was lining his cheeks and strands of his hair falling into his face.

Severus almost broke his neck with the force he buttoned up his buttons with. Lucius was standing there with a smirk on his face as he slid a glance to Severus. Severus just glared back at the blond. Then he turned his glare on Remus who took a few steps back at the sheer intensity of it.

"What are you doing here?!" Severus shouted at him.

Remus could only blink as his mouth tried to form words. Why the hell was he so mad at him all of a sudden?

"What does it matter if I'm here?! I think the question that should be asked is what the hell were you just doing with Malfoy just now?!" Remus shouted back at him with his fists clenched at his sides. How dare that dark haired bastard get mad at him? He had more right to be angry! Doing those things to him only a day ago! And now this? Remus blinked back tears, shocked that they had even formed in the first place.

Lucius just watched the two men with growing amusement. Well he had better things to do then watch them argue. No matter how entertaining it was.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen I have a previous engagement." He nodded at Remus only barely and Remus had to restrain the wolf in him so he wouldn't tackle the son of a bitch to the ground. With another look at Severus he began walking down the hallway and Severus let out a sigh of relief.

Then the words drifted back to him.

"I'll be stopping by your rooms later tonight Severus. 8 o'clock sharp."

And with that he was gone.

Severus and Remus just looked at each other. Or should I say Remus was pouting and Severus was glaring.

"So what was that all about anyway?"

Severus let out a barely contained growl and Remus held back the urge to blush. Growling from Severus was just way too sexy.

"It was nothing. I suppose you're here to check on Potter?"

Remus blinked at that. He had stopped by to chat with Poppy about some new breakthrough they were making in Wolfsbane. "Something happened to Harry? Is he alright? What happened?" Remus ran to the door and would have pulled the thing straight off its hinges had Severus not grabbed his wrist at the last moment.

He looked at Severus and something in his look made him calm down. Severus waited until he was completely calm before letting his wrist go.

"It's alright. Harry is fine. But we can't go in there right now because they just got to sleep and they both need the rest."

"You mean Draco?" Remus blinked and Severus nodded his head before walking down the hall, towards his own chambers. He looked back at an adorably confused Remus and shook his head muttering, "Pitiful." Louder he said, "Come now Lupin. We can go to my rooms and I'll tell you what happened."

Remus nodded slowly and hurried to catch up with the Slytherin.

Severus sighed internally as he thought of what was to come. He was going to need some Firewhiskey.

-------


	12. Chapter 12

Severus slowly stalked to the entrance of his rooms. Muttering the password, he entered, knowing that Lupin was right behind him. When the portrait closed behind them he moved over to his favorite seat and practically collapsed on it.

He really was getting to old for this.

He felt rather than saw Lupin move into the seat across from him. He could feel the fear radiating off the werewolf in waves.

"Honestly you can calm down. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

Severus watched as Lupin started to calm down a little and immediately felt bad. Lupin loved Harry like a father and here he was demeaning what had happened like it was nothing.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Now he's starting to have feelings. Why was he feeling bad in the first place?

Suddenly he remembered the way Harry had looked as he started to grow. The scared look on his face as something beyond his control took over and made drastic changes. He shivered lightly as he thought about it.

'Oh. That's why.' He thought as he stared at Lupin for a moment.

Remus sat in the chair across from Severus, determined not to fidget. This was not the time to think of past meetings. Nor was it the time to let Severus's stare get to him. Harry was most likely in trouble after all. In danger! He had to get his mind off…

Remus decided to chance looking directly into Severus's eyes.

'Oh. Would you look at that. He's staring at me in that odd way again…' Remus quickly glanced back down. He knew he was fooling himself. Odd way…it was exactly how they stared at each other from across the Great Hall, all those many years ago.

Had time changed them so much? Yes, he supposed it did.

"I'm sure you're wondering what happened to Potter am I correct?"

Remus had to hold back the urge to throttle the man. That wouldn't look good no matter how he tried to explain it. As if he needed another reason for the man to hate him. "What happened? Is he alright? Tell me what's happening!"

Severus leaned back in his chair and almost sighed with relief. It felt good to sit down for a few minutes. "Potter's grown."

Remus's eyes widened. He almost leapt out of his chair in his excitement.

"He's back to his original age?! Why didn't you tell me that in the hallway?! We have to go see if he's alright!" he shouted.

"I should have phrased myself better. What I meant was Potter is no longer a 3 year old toddler. He's aged 4 years. As of right now he is 7. And no," Severus said as he raised his hand to stop the onslaught of chatter that was bound to come from the werewolf. Remus sure could be chatty when he wanted to be. "Neither I nor Albus have any idea how it happened. One minute he was drawing on some papers by my desk and the next…" Severus trailed off, deep in thought. Just exactly how did Harry age quite so fast? It had only been 3 days. And why only 4 years?

Remus bit his lip as the information sunk in. Poor Harry. To be aged suddenly without cause or reason…and he's still so young. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "You'll fix it, right Severus?" Remus asked softly, looking up to stare into his dark eyes. They still reflected the same feelings. No matter how badly they both tried to hide it.

Severus got pulled out of his thoughts by the sudden trust in his abilities that he was sure Remus was going to be sprouting about at any moment. He was not waiting for very long.

"You're the best Potions Master in almost 50 years. You've been making revolutionary advances in everything you've got your hands in. You've even made my Wolfsbane potion taste better." Remus reached forward and grabbed Severus's hand. "If anyone can figure this out it's you."

Severus snatched his hand out of Remus's grasp. "I do not need _you_ of all people to tell me this." He stood up and began pacing. "I know that I can figure this out. The question is do I have enough time?"

Remus just watched silently. He knew this had to be eating the man up inside. He saw how he treated Harry now. Those soft smiles when he thought no one was looking. Harry always did have a knack for making people fall in love with him. He smiled softly himself before remembering the incident he had stumbled upon just a few minutes earlier.

"So…Lucius will be stopping by at 8 o'clock. What was that all about anyway?"

Severus stiffened before turning around to face Remus dead on. He glared at the werewolf but it didn't even faze him, Remus leaning back in his chair and staring up at Severus with those puppy dog eyes.

Severus wanted to strangle his neck.

"What business is it of yours to question me? If you must know, Mr. Malfoy wanted to check on his son. And since I am his Head of House he's coming by to see me later so that we can discuss the-"

"You're lying."

Severus's mouth struggled not to drop open in complete shock. How on earth did he know that? What, he was a mind reader now?

He swept his robes around him and stomped over to his desk. Sitting down, he reached for his quill and started marking papers he had left from too many weeks before. He shouldn't be slacking like this over a kid. "I am not lying."

"You are." Remus stood up and slid his chair all the way over to the front of his desk. Sitting back down he stared at him for a moment before leaning forward on his arms. "I could always tell when you were lying Severus. The years haven't changed that much between us has it?"

Remus flinched as soon as the words escaped his mouth. So not the right thing to be saying right about now.

Severus threw his quill at the desk then pushed away from it, trying not to cause him bodily harm. "Oh but of course. Let's just pretend that horrible prank that almost ended my _life_ never happened! Let's just go on about our lives, even though you never talked to me again! Treated me like I was some leper! Ha! If that isn't irony. You never lacked for friends. Or even someone to just talk to. '_Everyone talk to Remus. He's great! Always nice! So polite!_' I hate for your feeble mind to try and come to terms with this but _yes_, things have definitely changed! And now, I have to try and find a way for your secondary godson to get his life back! So if you'll excuse me." And with a flick of his wand, Remus flew out of the chair and towards to exit.

Remus stumbled against the painting, staring at Severus with sad eyes all the while. He could beat himself up over what he said. When he noticed that Severus had went back to marking papers he slipped quietly out of his rooms. He figured it was time to go check on Harry anyway.

But he would be damned if he was going to let Lucius of all people visit Severus tonight. He had some people to talk to.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Running his hands through his oily hair, Severus tried to concentrate on grading the papers in front of him but…his students were just so _stupid._ These were simple, easy questions they had to answer and they couldn't even do that correctly.

Murmuring a spell that would have his quill to the grading for him, he got up and went into his kitchen. He needed any kind of liquor he could spare right now. Harry and his werewolf were going to drive him insane one of these days.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Albus sat in his office, pouring everything in his mind over what that list could mean. Yes, it seemed that these very powerful magicians, wizards, and witches alike had somehow, in one way or another, de-aged back into children. But somehow they reverted back to their original selves, no worse for wear. Without the use of a potion.

They had very powerful magical cores. Why, Merlin himself was on the list. Could that mean that Harry was just as powerful?

Fawkes raised his head and started whistling loudly. Albus blinked a bit wearily then looked up at Fawkes who quieted as soon as he caught his friend's attention.

"There's got to be a connection I'm not seeing here. Why, there are not even that many names on the list! What is it that I'm not seeing…?" Albus muttered mostly to himself. Fawkes stretched his wings out then flapped them a bit before gliding over to his desk. Albus just shoved half of the contents to the floor to make room for him. As Fawkes settled down, Albus gently laid a hand on his head and began to pet him softly.

He turned to look at him, twirling his special flavored quill around which he had been nibbling on for some time. "I don't suppose you know anything do you?" he joked.

Fawkes stared before leaning over the list, lightly tapping each name in seemingly random order with his beak. He settled back after tapping on '_Lyra Olivia Bradford_', trilling softly as he looked at Albus.

He stared at sheet of parchment in front of him before marking next to the names, the order in which Fawkes had tapped them out. After marking Lyra's name he slowly drew his quill back to his face, as shock dawned onto his face. He looked at Fawkes who was busy cleaning out his feathers then stared back at the list before shooting up out of his seat like a madman.

"Fawkes! Dear friend you've done it again!!" Albus shouted before rushing out of the office. Fawkes watched him leave then flapped his wings again and settled down on the desk, curling himself around the list. His beak rested on _Lyra Olivia Bradford_'s name as he drifted off to take a short nap.


End file.
